Evolution Series Chapter 1 Darwinian Theory
by Tricia1978
Summary: “Did they really say that I was the next genetic step? A step up the evolutionary chain?”Written by Divine Joker, Chapter 1 in the Evolution Series by Divine Joker and Tricia Byrne
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Darwinian Theory

AUTHOR: Divine Joker

EMAIL: "Did they really say that I was the next genetic step? A step up the evolutionary chain?"

SPOILERS: Fragile Balance, Broca Divide… uhm… anything up to Fragile Balance.

RATING: G

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, not mine… MGM et al.

A/N: So this has been sitting on my hard drive since July and my muse finally struck me over the head with an idea for it. It was originally completely dialogue, but I never realized how much you lose that way. So, this is it. I guess this also my way of avoiding writing anything to do with 'Chimera.'

Thanks to Tricia… even with the peer pressure!

(( ))

"Hey, Carter?"

She looked up from her desk to see him striding into her lab. A little flutter of anxiety – or was it anticipation – ate at the bottom of her gut. She suppressed a teasing grin as he immediately picked up a pencil from her workstation and began to twirl it with his right hand even before she could answer, "Yes, sir?"

He paused and took a long look around the room and then his eyes darted to rest on her face for a few moments before whisking off again. He cleared his throat. "You know when we were on Loki's ship… and he and Thor were talking about all the genetic mumbo-jumbo stuff?"

She held her breath for a moment, confused as to his train of thought, but couldn't hold back the next, "Yes, sir?" that escaped.

"Did they really say that I was the next genetic step? A step up the evolutionary chain?"

"Yes, sir."

Again.

"And for the whole theory of evolution to really work, only the fittest survive – procreate – and pass on their genes, right?"

"Yes, sir." She needed to find another way to respond to his questions. The fluttering that she had noticed earlier was growing steadily in the wake of his questions and she decided that she really wanted to know where he was going with his thought process.

"So that means for anything to come from the fact that I'm genetically advanced, I'd have to have kids, right?"

Kids? The niggle became an all-out tingly feeling. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, sir."

"Why is that?"

What could she possibly say to that? She ducked her head to the tabletop to avoid his gaze until he cleared his throat and regained the hold that he had on her eyes once again.

"Carter?"

"You want genetic theory, sir?" Okay, this was getting down right creepy.

"Why is it that for evolution to take place, procreation has to occur?"

"Well, sir, science dictates that for new life to be born, a combination of two strands of genetic material must combine. Under many different circumstances, the best qualities of both donors combine to create one organism that holds the best chances of survival."

He was silent for a minute too long and Sam had to look at him to gauge his reaction.

"Sir?"

"Darwin; survival of the fittest. All that stuff?"

She blinked. Sam shouldn't have been surprised that he knew that; after all, it wasn't like he really was as slow as he made himself to look like.

"Yes, sir."

"So base instinct dictates that mates will be attracted to the other because of their potential to create an offspring that has the best chances of creating even more offspring and so on and so on. Right?"

"Yes, sir."

"So… when we were infected with the Broca virus, and our base instincts took over… you… ah…"

Oh, dear God. She could feel the blush start at the nape of her neck and crawl it's slow, embarrassing way up into her cheeks.

"You believed that I was the best…"

She swallowed thickly and felt the desperate urge to run from the confining lab. Unfortunately he was standing between her and her escape, so she was forced to answer, "Yes, sir," once more.

"Okay."

They were silent for a few second and in lieu of something better to do with him still in the room, she asked, "Sir? Why are you asking?"

He seemed to grow inordinately interested in the pencil that he was holding.

"Colonel?"

"Well, you know… for the betterment of the Asgard and of course, our own human evolution… I've been… kinda thinking. Maybe…" he petered out, his eyes still wandering the walls.

"Yes?" she tried regaining his attention by shifting in her seat, but she could feel the tingly feeling sprouting into something much more dangerous.

He remained silent, deigning to answer and Sam knew with a certainty that the feeling in her gut was justified.

"Maybe you should what, sir?"

"I'm thinking that I should, you know…"

Something clicked in her head and her stomach lurched. From genetic theory to procreation to the 'betterment of the human race' and Sam could instantly see where he was going with his thoughts. "Oh."

"But I can't just… you know."

"Right." She cleared her throat again and found her own gaze wandering the silent, grey walls of her lab.

He was too silent and she didn't know what to say either, but soon it became unbearable and Sam couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. She took a deep breath and eyes him suspiciously.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Was there anything… Can I help with anything…" Okay, whatever she said to end that sentence was not going to sound how she wanted it too. She stopped and sighed again, avoiding his gaze.

"Carter?"

"Anything ELSE?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it with a snap. He pursed his lips in thought and then released his breath with a flutter of his lips.

Sam was suddenly overcome with the desperate need to get him out of her lab. Out. Away; FAR away. She needed to regain her equilibrium when it came to conversing with the Colonel. "Well, I've got some…"

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

So much for balance. Her jaw hit the table and she blinked, positive that she'd heard him wrong, but he didn't make a move to correct himself.

"Carter?"

Say no, sayno, saynosaynosaynosayno…

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Missing Link

AUTHORS: Divine Joker and Tricia Byrne

EMAILS: Uh… R… this is an abridged version… If anyone would like the NC17 version, feel free to contact either DJ or Tricia at the emails above.

SUMMARY: Sequel to "Darwinian Theory" by Divine Joker. Sam and Jack have their dinner… and dessert.

SPOILERS: Zilch.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, not mine. Or Tricia's. Though either of us would like to own them. MGM et al have that privilege.

A/N from Tricia: Thanks to Dee and Aud for pushing me to finish things. Also, loads of thanks to Divine Joker for letting me join in on the fun and take the dinner to a new level.

A/N from Divine Joker: Oy. That's all I can say. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope that it lives up to what I want for it. Thanks Venom and Tricia for talking with my sorry butt.

(( ))

God, what could have possibly possessed her to say 'yes' earlier this afternoon? What on God's green earth – or maybe the universe – had taken a hold of her senses and thrown them out the window?

She smacked her forehead down on her lab table and glanced at the clock. Two hours before she was supposed to arrive at the Colonel's.

Could she… should she even think of him as the Colonel?

Could she… should she even begin to think of him as Jack?

Was that a line she was willing to cross? Had she already crossed it by accepting his invitation? What was he intending for the evening?

Her mind raced with thoughts as her body sat there, staring at the clock. What would she wear? What should she wear? Was it too late to break something and have to stay late to fix it? Was there anyway she could back out of the whole ordeal gracefully? Did she even want to?

Sam took a deep breath, completely at a loss as to what she was going to do. Looking longingly at the last piece of machinery from the dig on P9R 454 – something she could safely break and put together in just under five hours – Sam left her lab.

Twice she found herself heading back to her office with the intent to mishandle the artifact and hence get out of her evening, but there was something that kept turning her back.

She had to admit, an evening with the Col… Jack?… the Colonel was appealing, even if she was just a little confused.

She stopped at her quarters before taking her purse and keys and heading out of the mountain. She would have enough time to stop off at her house, change, grab a quick shower and head over to… Jack's. She could do this, really.

Her hand trembled slightly as she started the ignition. What was she doing? What was he doing? What were they doing? What would they be doing? Was this really just dinner?

What was she going to wear? She didn't want to over-step any boundaries. She still wasn't sure what he wanted, what he'd meant. At the same time, she wanted to look nice, presentable - not like it was just another team night. At least, not if that's what he wanted it to be. What did she want?

God, she couldn't do this.

She took a solid breath and listened to the motor, hoping that the steady rhythm would soothe her. It didn't and after a few moments, she restlessly pulled out of the parking spot and turned down the mountain.

She sighed. It's not like he was a stranger. They had plenty in common, didn't they? They would have supper, talk, have some coffee and then she'd go home.

That sounded feasible.

But given the tingling in her stomach and the anticipation crawling up her spine, it was highly unlikely.

She parked in front of her house and made her way up the walk. Opening the door she noticed, once again, that her hands were trembling slightly. The feeling of nervous trepidation crawling through her was overwhelming.

Was she reading too much into this? Where had all of his scientific jargon from earlier come from? Was this the culmination of too many years working side by side where each of their lives was threatened on a daily basis?

She entered her house, plopping the keys on the end table by the door and her purse on the island in her kitchen as she stood there trying to collect her thoughts.

She took a deep breath, steadied her heart rate and then started to move to her bedroom before something caught her ear.

She swivelled roughly on her heel and looked behind her.

There, perched forward on one of her chairs was Jack, his chin resting on his steepled hands and a tense look on his face.

"Jesus!" She breathed, her hand coming to dramatically cover her rapidly beating heart. Then she noticed the table and it's adornments; candles and two plates, side-by-side at the small table. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she scanned the roses that sat there…

Anticipation was rapidly and irrevocably turning into arousal.

He was seducing her?

He smiled slightly, catching her eye. "I wasn't entirely convinced that you'd show up tonight. So I thought we could have dinner here." He slowly got up from his perch and carefully approached her.

She felt the heat rising to her face, was her confusion that apparent? Was he so certain of this? If so, she already knew she trusted him with her life, what about her heart?

"Of course, following that theory, you didn't give me enough time to change or anything…"

Could she really shower knowing that he was sitting out here with a lovely romantic table set for dinner?

"Oh, don't mind me." He said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

Suddenly she caught sight of what it was that he was wearing and her breath hitched quietly in her throat. She'd seen him casual before, but not casual with the intent to distract.

And distracting he was. Years she had spent learning to disregard his attire, his stance and his eyes and now that was all shot to hell in three seconds flat. He stood confidently before her, one hand tucked in the pocket of his khakis and the other resting on the counter only a foot from her. His eyes were highlighted by the dark brown of his turtleneck and stared at her intently, causing a flush to reach up into her cheeks.

She swallowed the suddenly excessive amount of saliva in her mouth.

And now, as she looked at him, her tongue slipping out to lightly moisten her extraordinarily dry lips, she decided a shower wasn't such a bad idea. A nice cold shower would do nicely.

If it didn't, the court martial for breaking the fraternization regulations would be nothing when compared to the charges for assaulting a commanding officer, and conduct unbecoming of an officer.

Swallowing hard, she smiled sweetly. "All right, you'll be okay if I grab a quick shower and change then?" She asked, coyly.

Before he could respond, or she did something incredibly stupid - which would only add to the list at this point, she thought - she turned on her heel and headed toward her bedroom.

Shower, she thought. Cold shower and clothes; just shower and clothes.

She was proceeding with her search for clothes just fine and was even heading into her bathroom when another sound caught her ear. Her eyes widened in shock.

Whistling? The damned man was whistling in her kitchen.

For some reason it only made her smile.

Regardless of her intent for a cold and distracting shower, Sam soon turned the water warmer, hoping to relax as much as rid her mind of the person who was currently standing in her kitchen making her supper.

Stepping from the shower, she felt remarkably relaxed and slightly libidinous. She knew the second feeling was only bound to increase as the night went on, and judging from Jack's appearance that was exactly what he'd hoped for.

She dressed casually; and it didn't take long for her to decide on a deep blue skirt with a white and light blue floral pattern, a nice white blouse that showed her figure without too much else, and a deep blue cardigan. Her beige-strapped, heeled sandals finished off the outfit perfectly.

Checking herself over in the mirror one final time, she decided it was now or never and headed back toward her kitchen.

Feeling certain in Jack's presence only served in her own resolve and as she moved down the hardwood hall, she determined to turn the tables on the black-ops trained Colonel.

He'd never know what hit him.

When she finally reached the end of the hall, she could see him standing over the stove and the smell emanating from the three pots made her mouth water in a completely different way. Although the sight of his shoulders moving under the form-hugging sweater was pretty appealing, her stomach lightly rumbled it's own intentions and Sam lamented.

Turning tables could wait for a little bit, she decided.

Besides, she could always use the food to her own advantage.

She quietly approached him, leaning a hand on his shoulder, marking their first real contact since his arrival. "So, what's for dinner? It smells delicious."

His boyish smile over his shoulder, almost made her knees go weak. God, how did she think she could survive this?

"A light serving of shrimp scampi, followed by a special O'Neill family recipe for dessert. Pour the wine, this will be done any minute."

She stepped back and knew her shocked look amused him. "Wine? You brought wine?"

"Yes, wine. It's in there," he indicated the small table, "now go. You're getting in the way of my work."

Then again, how could he not have brought wine? Given the obvious thought he'd put into making this evening, wine would have been crucial. Not to mention that a little alcohol in a seduction made it that much greater to succeed.

She smiled as she poured the white wine, she listened contentedly to the sounds that he was making not ten feet from her. She found herself almost hyper aware of his activities and could almost feel him move up behind her as she straightened after distributing their drinks.

His hand on the small of her back as he moved behind her almost shook the bottle from her hands and she was awash in his scent, his presence and the emotions he was evoking. The world suddenly narrowed to the two of them sitting at the table and eating his creations.

There was very little talking over dinner. A brief casual discussion or two, nothing about work, or the SGC, or anyone they knew there. It was just them.

His set-up had been perfect, the meal, the wine, the ambiance all built a very sensual atmosphere. Sam sat there knowing she would never look at this room the same again.

She went to take his plate after he'd finished and he took her hand, stilling it mid-motion. "I'll get those. Besides, I still need to add the final touches to dessert."

Her eyes were glued to him. She couldn't speak at all, only smiled in response, both nervous and excited of what 'dessert' would bring.

As the smell of pasta and seafood disappeared, she could smell what it was that he had planned for dessert and her heart stopped for seconds before she willed it back into motion. She knew that he had this night planned down to the letter.

Chocolate fondue.

He was oozing confidence, and Sam decided that there was little she liked more than a predatory Jack about to pounce on his prey. As he set the platter of fruit down before and regained his seat, her eyes were drawn to his hands and they remained there.

She watched, motion for motion as he grabbed a toothpick, speared a fresh strawberry, proceeded to dip it in the melted chocolate and hold it over his cupped free hand. It was only after she realized he had stopped moving that she brought her eyes up to his and blushed profusely.

"Do you want this?" he asked innocently.

The heat of her cheeks increased as she slowly leaned forward. She smiled, carefully opening her mouth as his hand continued on its path and gently, hesitantly, placed the fruit between her teeth.

She lightly grasped the fruit, seductively looping her tongue around it as she backed away from his hand. Leaving him holding the empty toothpick for a few moments.

Her eyes closed as she savored the wondrous taste of the fresh strawberry combined with the warm sensations of the melted chocolate. An evilly content smile crossed her lips as she reached over, taking the toothpick from his grasp as she swallowed and opened her eyes.

"My turn?"

"Feel free." He smiled and sat waiting expectantly.

She pretended to consider the fruit, her hand moving over the pieces as the smell of the chocolate wafted around them. With a final playful glance at him, she chose a piece of pineapple and dipped it into the confection. She looked at him and smiled coyly, half offering the fruit and making him lean forward to accept the fruit.

Their eyes didn't stray from each other and she watched out of the corner of her eyes as his lips pulled the piece into his mouth and chewed selfishly. A small trail of juice escaped from his mouth and instinctively her hand rose to his face, her thumb reaching out to capture the liquid. The moment her skin touched his, felt his day old stubble and the heat, she froze and swallowed hard.

Boy, had that been a bad idea.

Her breath caught in her throat at the skin to skin contact.

Their eyes never broke the hold they had on each other, yet he managed to turn his head enough to part his lips and pull her thumb between his teeth. Gently licking and suckling every last drip of the offending liquid from the digit, he managed a boyish smile all at the same time.

She knew her mouth was hanging slightly open and willed herself to regain some of her composure. Think of anything else, she told herself. Thumbs. Opposable thumbs - the one thing that separated primates from almost all other mammals. A key factor in evolution. Damn. Evolution. The next step in evolution required procreation. Procreation required sex.. Could her lack of a sex life really be a part of the missing link for the next step in human evolution?

Did they even have the right to think that way? She could see her defense now: It was all for the betterment of mankind, sir.

He released her thumb and her hand trembled the entire way back to her lap, as he picked up the forgotten toothpick and went for his next selection.

She found herself biting her lip in anticipation as she watched his fingers make the second journey through the fruit. Her breathing increased, regardless of her attempts to control it, and her sensitive nose picked up his musk as well as the chocolate and fruit.

Her eyes nearly rolled back at the overload. She came to her senses just as he was about to place the apple to her lips. The fruit went astray – or Jack did – and a trickle of chocolate caught the bottom of her lip and trailed smoothly down her chin. Her hand was halfway to retrieve the offending chocolate when she caught sight of his eyes and froze under his gaze. Dilated pupils darted intently from her lips to her eyes, back again and then he was there.

Her breath hitched in her throat and a soft moan of surprise escaped as his lips surrounded the chocolate and sucked it into his mouth. He lingered momentarily and Sam could have sworn that his tongue had traveled the same distance, making sure that he hadn't missed any of the sugar. Then, just her hands were on the move to make sure that he stayed there, his touch disappeared and Sam opened eyes that had slid closed.

Her disappointed sigh had been unable to suppress and Jack seemed quite proud of himself as he sat back in his chair. Not a word had been spoken since before her last turn. Honestly, she didn't trust her voice to not betray her.

She examined the fruit, carefully deciding what would be 'best'. Ultimately, she discarded the toothpick. Using her fingers, she delicately picked up a slice of apple. Dipping it generously into the chocolate she then brought it to her lips, slipping on half between them and leaning closer to Jack.

Her right hand cupped under her chin to catch any run-away fluids, her eyes locked on his. Her blue ones twinkling as she watched him shift slightly nervously, his mouth agape.

He closed his lips, licking them carefully, before leaning forward to meet her.

She balanced herself by grasping his knees and held herself still as he slowly took the slice between his teeth. A brief moment of disappointment fluttered in her chest as she felt him bite of his half and begin to chew, his eyes still glued on to hers. Then she felt his fingers wrap around hers and tug her gently to him, her loss of balance nearly sending him straight into his chest.

She reached up and her palms settled flat on his chest, her face still a scant inch from his with a quarter of the apple still gripped firmly in her teeth. As soon as she was no longer compensating for the move, he moved forward and his lips captured the remaining fruit and her lips.

The sharp contrast between the cool fruit and his heated lips sent a shudder down her spine where it pooled in her abdomen and set her fingers on fire. Reflexively they clutched at the thick cotton beneath her palms and tugged herself closer to his heat.

Her blinded and overwhelmed senses didn't know what he was doing until the warmth of chocolate appeared to travel down her neck.

She started slightly at the sensation, pushing back a bit, relinquishing his lips. His hands held her close though, not letting her get away as his mouth descended on her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she was only vaguely aware of the movement of his hands as they expertly unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse, moving it out of the way of the flowing stream of chocolate.

His mouth and tongue covered every millimeter of her neck and throat. Pausing only briefly to flick over her pulse point, allowing her to feel him smile as she let forth a small mew of consent.

Jack released a harsh breath against her skin and nipped at her collarbone, slowly moving down into the recently revealed V of skin. A shudder wracked her frame as his now active hand released the cardigan from her shoulders and then wound their way to her back, tugging to release the shirt from her waist.

The touch of his hands at her bare back brought her own lack of movement to the fore. Then, suddenly she found her nails digging into his shoulders as he knelt before her and held her firm. They dragged down his back, her head falling forward to bury her nose in the crown on his head as he kissed her breastbone with expert touches.

She reached the hem of his sweater and ducked in under the edge, her fingers traveling up the back of his pants to the waistline and dipping neatly just beneath the edge. She smiled triumphantly at the goose bumps rising in her path.

Moving her hands up his back she let her neat, short nails make a light trail across his skin. His nips becoming increasingly more like small bites as her nails increased their pressure against his skin. She reached his shoulders and looped his hands under his arms to reveal his chest.

His mouth broke contact with her skin long enough for her to remove the sweater, before her right hand made its way to the back of his neck and pulled him to meet her, while it ran through the wonderful, short hair there.

Their mouths met with bruising force, her tongue quickly requesting and accepting entrance to his mouth. She relished in the light taste of fruit and chocolate that remained there, as well as the taste that she knew was distinctly him.

She felt his hand rise up and lock into her own hair, tugging her that much closer to him. His other, unoccupied hand traveled down her leg to the hem of her skirt and gently clasped her ankle before beginning its journey, taking the light material with it. Her nerves preceded his fingers and sent bolts of fire racing along her veins; throwing them haphazardly out into the rest of her body. Instinctively feeling like she was loosing a grasp on reality, her nails dug into his neck and he hissed.

"Hey…" he warned against her skin, but she could feel the smile lurking under his lips.

It was the first word that either of them had spoken in a while, but it did nothing to detract from her attention on his wandering hand. It travelled up passed her knee and continued up her thigh, his lightly calloused fingers eliciting a small moan from the back of her throat.

Her mind was reeling. She needed a solid grasp on something. This shouldn't be happening, couldn't be happening, yet she was at a loss for how to stop it. Not that she wanted to stop it.

His lips left hers to travel down her neck, carefully moving her blouse aside as he licked, nipped, and suckled at her sensitive skin. He right hand carefully massaged her thigh while his left came up to further release the buttons of her blouse.

The feel of his hand brushing against her breast was almost too much.

"Stop." It was so quiet she wasn't even positive she'd said it.

"Stop?" he asked just as quietly, his hands frozen in place.

She bit her lips in frustration. She couldn't handle this much so soon and took a deep breath to calm her heart. Her hands still rest on his body, the tips of her fingers over-aware of the heat from his skin and it was just enough to tilt the balance.

Sam rose gracefully from her chair and looked down on him, kneeling half-naked at the chair and couldn't help the appreciative smile appearing on her lips. Only slightly aware that that position was horrible on his knees, she held out her hand to help him up.

He was still looking at her questioningly and she cupped his cheek with her palm. "Not stop," she clarified, "just slow down."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his palms at the small of her back, "I think I can manage that."

She gently pulled his head closer to hers, delicately kissing him. "Besides, this isn't exactly the best location that I can think of." Her left hand trailed down to join with his right as she elegantly twirled out of his embrace and guided him down the hallway to her bedroom door.

(( ))

The comfortable silence developed as they lay there, recovering together. Finally his arms nearly collapsed and he rolled off to the side, tugging her along with him so they lay on their sides facing each other.

"Jeez…" he commented in complete awe.

She allowed a contented sigh to escape before she softly replied, "Yeah…."

Snuggling closer to him, she tenderly kissed his shoulder, running her lips and tongue across his skin till she was nuzzling his neck. Her hand circled his chest lazily, her fingers running through the patch of hair there.

Her left leg looped over to entangle itself with his. She wanted contact with him, needed to feel the warmth of him. Almost as though she felt he would vanish like the hundreds of times that she had dreamt of this and awoken alone.

"Can someone remind me why we didn't do this years ago?"

"Do I have to?" he sighed and Sam closed her eyes. There were serious issues with what they had just done, but there was nothing in her heart that was screaming at her to get up and leave – or get him to leave, seeing as this was her house.

She felt as she did before they had even begun this intimate journey.

"I'm not sorry." She said with conviction.

"Oh, hell no. Me either." His own fingers had begun to journey her skin and Sam felt herself beginning to drift. His soft touches relaxed her awareness and she melted closer into his embrace.

She didn't want to think about this now. Didn't want to deal with any of this now. All she wanted to do was curl up in his arms, get some of the best sleep she thought she would ever get in her entire life, and wake up wonderfully rejuvenated for round two.

She shifted slightly, moving the covers beneath her she moved him over so that they both could slip beneath the warm cocoon of her comforter. Then snuggled back into his embrace.

"I don't want to move," she sighed, "I want to stay here, like this, forever."

His hold on her tightened. "So, do I." He sighed, kissing her forehead softly, "What do you think they'll look like?"

"They?" She asked, surprised but secretly pleased.

More that one child with Jack had a certain appeal – even if it greatly rested upon the making of those children.

She lightly kissed his chest and hummed in contentment. "Your looks and my brains." She smiled.

"Hey… I was thinking more along the lines of your looks and your brains." He ran a gentle finger down the side of her face and then leaned in to give her a soft kiss. He settled again cocked his head at her. "They? How many?"

Her smile turned mischievous, "Well, they say practice makes perfect…" she started her reply as she moved in to kiss him deeply, "And I've always been more of a hands-on learner…"


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Ladder of Life

AUTHORS: Divine Joker and Tricia Byrne

EMAILS: PG-13

SUMMARY:Their solution for saving mankind just got a little more complicated.

SPOILERS: Eps? None… You might want to read the previous entries to this series: 'Darwinian Theory' and 'Missing Link' to fully comprehend our twisted musings.

CATEGORY: S/J romance, angst (sorta)

DISCLAIMER: You know, really, it's all the crazy UST that TPTB put in the show that puts this stuff into our heads. And even if we don't own them, at least this way we can think that we do. They aren't ours because they belong to RDA and AT and all those other wonderful people who bring them to life.

A/N from Tricia: Thanks to Dee and Aud for everything, you guys are the best. Also, loads of thanks to Divine Joker for letting me join in on the fun - bet you didn't think the road would be this long either. Also, thanks to everyone who gave us feedback on the last part. If it weren't for all of you my muse wouldn't have run away and come back with some interesting ideas… am still wondering where some of this came from.

A/N from DJ: It's like jumping from the frying pan into the fire and the pain never ends. Nah, it's been great and the feedback has been exceptional too. I'm starting to wish that my muse would run away, but Tricia seems to have locked it up somewhere and keeps giving her back to me. Thanks to Tricia for the wonderful ideas and the Venom (I wanna talk again soon!).

(( ))

Samantha Carter stopped her pacing and sat down on the closed toilet seat, looking at her watch for what must have been the twentieth time in under two minutes. This was the longest three minutes of her entire life.

She rubbed her hands over her face, her elbows resting on her knees. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. It couldn't be. It would mean the end of everything. Everything she'd worked for. Everything she'd accomplished.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her watch, again. Three minutes. It was up. All she had to do now was look.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the paper towel on the countertop, knowing what was beneath it. She had needed something there to stop herself from staring at the stick for every single of the one hundred and eighty seconds that were needed.

She stood up and moved over to it, taking another deep, steadying breath.

Here goes, nothing….

She watched as if from another body as her hand extended to the white piece of rough paper. She paused above it, and Sam had a horrified flash of the answer.

Just what did she want?

Images of little boys with brown eyes and teasing smiles overlapped the other desire of… nothing. But not really nothing. She did want this; if she was totally and entirely honest with herself she wanted Jack's child. Now, as her hand settled on the towel and felt the irregular contours of the test, a little spark of hope and desire burst into flame

Her hand trembled slightly as she removed the towel, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to steady her breathing. Bracing herself against the countertop she slowly opened her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening at the sight of the two blue lines before her.

Oh, my God.

She picked up the stick, thinking that if she looked at it closer she could see the error in it. There must be some mistake. What about Jolinar? What about her body chemistry? What about all of the reasons that Janet had listed over the years of why it might be difficult for her to conceive?

She knew, though, that there was no mistake. That this was real. It had happened. Almost two and a half months ago, it had happened. They had made a choice. They had both wanted this.

Sinking back down to the cold porcelain of the toilet seat she looked briefly at her stomach. Her increased appetite, the funny twinges, her overly emotional state lately. How could she have not known for sure? Her hand ran idly over the tight form of her tank top. She still wanted this. How could she be absolutely certain that he did?

She closed her eyes and took another calming breath. The images of little boys grew firmer and danced tauntingly in her head. She could imagine them with such clarity. They were so real… they would be real.

And the look in his eyes; the absolute assuredness of his decision still lingered in the back of her mind. He might have been certain then.

And really, she thought as she hauled herself to her feet, there's only on way to know for sure. Seeming to possess a courage that went beyond her understanding, Sam left the safety of the washroom and went out into the hall.

Steadying her breathing, she grabbed the cordless on her way to the couch and punched in a few numbers on automatic as she settled uncomfortably into the sofa.

"Hey, it's me…" she said as soon as he answered. "We need to talk."

She clicked the button on the cordless and held it to her chest. What was she going to say to him?

'Oh, hi, honey, remember that wonderful, fantastic night almost three months ago when we decided to save humanity in a different way? Well, it worked…'

Definitely didn't seem to cut it. Not to mention the fact that no matter how close they got - and they definitely were close now - she would never call him 'honey'.

What would he say? This was what he'd wanted, but would he be happy now that he had it?

The loose ends of the afghan that she'd draped over her lap were quickly becoming entangled in her fingers. When had she picked up his habit of fiddling when she was nervous?

Would their child have these habits?

Their child.

Wow.

The thought seemed foreign but comforting to her.

Her thoughts came to a crashing halt with the strong, steady knock at her door.

(( ))

Jack's thumbs beat nervously against the steering wheel. The words that he had absolutely dreaded since they all began had come. 'We need to talk.'

Two and a half months ago every fantasy that he'd had in the past six years had come true. The time since then had been a nightmare. Missions, and work, and experiments that kept her late. They'd hardly had a chance to talk privately, never mind see each other.

The casual glances, the faint touches, all the little signs that he'd relied on in the past were still there. He'd been sure that everything had been fine between them.

Now, he could feel it all slipping away. And once again he'd been oblivious to it all.

Sara had left him a note on the counter while he was off on the first Abydos mission. Now Sam would at least look him in the eye and tell him it was over. That their night together had been a mistake.

He expected nothing less from her.

And truly, how could expect anything more? The woman was damned brilliant, with an amazing career and a future of unheralded adventures. Why would she leave it all for him? However, he had known since the beginning of seducing her that he was selfish when it came to Samantha Carter: nothing short of everything would satisfy him.

He couldn't seriously expect her to accept that, could he?

As much as work had kept them from each other lately, he had tried to display himself to her, tried to keep that door open so that she wouldn't run screaming. While she might be doing it anyway, he hoped it for a reason other than she didn't love him.

He pulled to a stop before her house and looked forlornly into the lit living room. He could picture her sitting on her couch, her legs folded up under her as she waited for him. How could she look so casual as she was about to break his heart?

Now he was cursing his luck even before it played out. He jerked open the door and headed up the walk. His frustration at not knowing what was going to happen or how he could stop what he thought was going to happen almost made his blood run thinner in his veins.

His head of steam lasted until he had knocked on the door and then the reality of the very near future came crashing down on him in a truly frightening way.

Would she really be saying goodbye?

Could he pre-empt her talk?

Could he tell her…

The door swung open on well-oiled hinges to reveal Sam standing before him in blue flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top… under which she wore no bra. He blinked belatedly as he realized that he had just once-over-ed her from her feet up.

God, he was such a pig.

He was about to get dumped and his mouth was watering at the sight of her.

She stepped aside, giving him room to enter without so much as a word. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his head slightly down. God, he must look like hell.

He stepped into her living room, running a hand through his hair. Absently, he thought that he needed to get it cut.

She moved around him to curl herself up on the couch, pulling an afghan over her legs.

Damn, this couldn't be good.

He moved over to sit next to her, choosing a careful distance at the very edge of the sofa. Running a hand over his eyes, he broke the silence.

"You said we needed to talk?"

He watched her intently as she bit the inside of her cheek and avoided his gaze. For several agonizing minutes, he sat and waited, hoping that she would gather her courage sometime soon and get this over with. Suddenly his nervous energy overtaxed his neurons and he jumped up, seeming to startle Sam from her intense inner thoughts.

"Jack?"

His world stuttered to a halt and he spun to look at her. She hadn't spoken his name in two and a half months – not once in the 74 days since he had last been in this house alone with her. His focused narrowed on to her fidgeting hands and the flickering of her eyes and the aura of barely controlled fear that seemed to be encompassing her.

Fear?

Was she afraid of him?

Suddenly, and without a doubt he knew that he had misread the whole situation. He had no idea what this was about, but he knew that he was way off base.

"Sam?" He moved back to the couch, kneeling down by her feet in between the couch and the coffee table. "What's going on?"

His voice was so low and compassionate it surprised him. A lot of things had surprised him in that last two and a half months.

He watched the woman before him - a loving, compassionate, strong, brilliant, vibrant soldier - turn into a little girl looking for approval right before his eyes. She seemed to be struggling; having some sort of internal war, battling out what and how to tell him. He only wished that he had more of a clue as to what was bothering her.

"Sam?"

Her hand moved, reached over to the end table and picked something up. She seemed to study it for a moment, as if it held some sort of deep, dark secret. Then, still without a word, she looked him in the eyes, chewed nervously on her lower lip, and handed the object to him.

He caught her eyes for another moment before slowly and silently taking the small piece of plastic from her hands. His brow furrowed as he glanced at it and he looked up at her again, questioning. Huffing in almost teary-eyed amusement, she flipped it over in his hands and he found himself face to face with two small blue lines.

He blinked, bit his lower lip and raised the plastic to his eyes, hoping that a closed look would reveal the secrets of the strip.

"What's this?" He lifted it up and pointed to the blue lines.

"It's… positive." She said softly, retaining his gaze and not backing down.

"Two blue… positive," he reiterated to himself. God, he'd been so off base; he'd been standing in Nevada to her Cheyenne Mountain. "Positive?"

"Positive."

"Positive?" He asked stupidly and then shook his head, "I mean, you're sure?" His heart was beginning to beat faster and was starting to crawl up into his throat.

She bit the corner of her bottom lip in a truly adorable sign of apprehension and nodded again.

Jack knelt there, frozen in place. Positive. She was pregnant. Really, pregnant. This was… wow.

"Wow…"

"Hmph. Yeah, you can say that again…" She was studying him. Her position showed that she was afraid. Not of him, but of what he might do… of how he might react.

He quickly did the only thing he could think of to show her, to prove to her that, no matter what the ultimate outcome, he didn't regret a single moment that the two of them had spent together.

He leaned up, gently cupped her cheek, watching as her eyes drifted shut just by the reassurance of his touch, and kissed her gently.

"Unbelievable," he murmured as he drew back from her again. One hand still held the test and the other rest gently on her thigh, his fingers unconsciously massaging her muscle. "You… and me and… one night?"

"One's all it takes, Colonel," she teased, seeming to relax at his totally awed expression.

He was awed. Floored. Blown away. Dumb-founded.

He blinked.

"Pregnant?"

Her brow furrowed and a playful smile tugged on one corner of her lips. "No, Jack, I was approved for a loan."

For three-tenths of a second – he could count it because his world froze – he actually believed her, and then his heart broke its confines and shouted, "You liar!" as it continued to beat it's happy rhythm.

His face broke into the biggest Cheshire cat grin that he could ever imagine as the realization sunk in.

Pregnant.

Carter, Sam, was pregnant.

With his child.

His child was slowly growing within her.

He sat next to her, practically swooping her into his lap kissing her until he thought his heart would burst. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy in his entire life.

Sure, he'd been ecstatic with Charlie, but after everything that had happened, he never thought he would get the opportunity for a second chance.

Their heated kisses dwindled into tender nips and tastes and Jack, overwhelmed by the unexpected beauty of the evening, moved her and himself so that he ended with his head to her stomach. He slowly and reverently lifted the hem of her tank top to reveal her abdomen and he leaned closer.

"Hey, kid?"

"Jack…" Sam drawled, though her pleased tone snuck into the playful reprimand.

Jack continued to speak, half of his mind focusing on the skin before him and the other half on the tender fingers that were lacing themselves into his hair. "You're a special kid, you know that? You're going to have you mommy's looks and brains, but you'll have 23 of my chromosomes… making you an important step forward in the evolutionary chain – or so Thor would say."

Sam giggled, and he found himself hoping that their child would have that nice airy sound to his or her laugh.

The hand in his hair slowly moved his head, tilting it to look up into her eyes. "What do we do now, Jack? Where do we go from here?"

He knew what she meant. After seeing his reaction her fear no longer focused on him, but on them - the three of them.

He kissed her stomach gently, then moved so he could look her level in the eye, cupping her cheek. "I don't have all the answers, Sam, but I can promise you that we'll figure something out. One way or another we'll figure something out."

She smiled at him from behind tearful eyes. "Whatever's going to happen, Jack, can you stay here tonight? I really want you here with me…" her hand caressed her stomach once more and she softly added, "with us."

Jack smiled at the sound of that and laid his ear down on her stomach, listening to the faint beat of her heart and feeling the warm reality of her skin beneath his. He'd missed this. He'd only had it for one night, and he had missed it.

"I'm sorry about the last two months, Sam."

He felt her shrug and listened to the soft voice answering, "We knew it would be hard."

"But I couldn't do anything for you, and I was so afraid tonight that you wanted to make me forget… us… that that night never happened." Jack O'Neill was not one to delve deeply into his emotions, but the overwhelming joy of a baby greatly eclipsed anything he had felt in the last couple of weeks or months… or 74 days.

Sam's shocked expression took him slightly by surprise. "Oh, Jack…" Her hand traced the outline of his face as his head rested in her lap. "I could never do that. No matter what happens, no matter what choices we come to. I could never ask you to forget."

She closed her eyes for a few moments, and he desperately wondered what was going on inside her mind. "We have to figure something out, though, Jack. Never mind, Hammond, or Janet, or anyone else at the SGC, or Air Force…what are we going to tell my father?"

Jack's brain stopped processing. Jacob. How could he have possibly not thought about Jacob? The man would kill him. Selmac would come up with thousands of ways to prolong his life enough to make him absolutely miserable for what he'd done to his daughter. He was so dead.

After a long tortuous and imminently horrific heart-to-heart.

'Hey, Jacob how you doin'? Barely escaped death again, I see. I'm sorry? Oh yeah, your daughter's fine and carrying around my child.'

Or worse…

"Sam, your father's going to kill me."

"Not if Selmac doesn't first."

"Oh! Well, that's just that much better, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically, burying his nose into her stomach. He sighed, but couldn't keep the giddiness of discovery out of his voice. "It doesn't matter now. I'll deal."

"Deal fast, Jack. Dad comes in on Friday."

His heart stopped, his lungs wouldn't take in breath. Friday? Friday! That's it, she was trying to kill him.

"Friday?" his voice barely avoided cracking.

She looked down at him, a nervous smile on her face, "Friday…" she stroked his face, "and no matter what we decide to tell anyone else… there's no way I can get away with lying to him. I couldn't do it when I was younger, it certainly didn't work when I gave him the cover for the Stargate Project, and it sure as hell isn't going to work now."

"Hey," Jack looked up at her in all seriousness, "watch the language in front of Junior, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jack," she warned.

Suddenly he sat up, stood up and reached down for her hands, pulling her up beside him. "I'm not going to lie to your father, Sam. I wasn't planning on it. But he's still going to kill me."

She grinned and cocked her head in agreement. "He might." She laced her fingers through his and tugged him out of the living room. Images of that night flooded his senses and he felt his blood flush heavily through his veins. He could see her smile, taste her skin, hear her moans, feel her softness and smell her… God, he could smell her now.

He smacked himself.

"No," he stated, trying to scare himself into submission. "He will."

She turned at the foot of her bed and cupped his face, kissing him lovingly. "He won't kill you. I won't let him. Besides, he wouldn't want to leave his grandchild without a father." She kissed him again, pulling him closer.

Moving away from her lips, he held her tightly, pressing his forehead to hers, "I love you, Sam, and I really want this. I want a second chance to have a family… especially with you."

She smiled shyly and he felt as though he could stand there forever, knowing that she was carrying his child, that no matter what, nothing could separate them completely anymore. They would always be joined by the new life they'd created.

Gently she reached for the hem of his shirt and began to tug it up over his head, her fingers trailing up his chest.

"I'm tired, Jack."

As soon as the shirt was gone, he looked at her with amused curiosity. "Tired? If you're tired, Sam, you shouldn't be undressing me like that."

She huffed but didn't let his playful words distract her wandering fingers. Then, as her fingers unhooked his belt and loosened the button, she looked up at him through her lashes. "You think I'm going to let you sleep in jeans?"

He swallowed hard, her hands on his waistband made him think of just about anything but sleep. "I guess not." He helped her release his fly and stepped out of his jeans, bending to pick them up. "I could sleep next to you forever you know… I don't think I've ever slept better than I did that night."

She pulled down the covers on her bed and sat on the side. "There are a lot of things that we need to discuss, Jack. A lot of things that aren't going to be easy."

He sat on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing about this is going to be easy, Sam. The things that really matter rarely are…"

She smiled sweetly and gently pushed on his shoulder to get him to lie down. She settled herself beside him, her hands resting lightly on his chest, feeling him breathe in slow, even breaths.

They were silent for long moments, listening to the softened passing of traffic and the ticking of the clock in the kitchen.

"I'm not ready to quit gate travel yet, Jack." She said softly, knowing that that was going to be one of the biggest hurdles they would have to deal with. "I'll need to talk with Janet, but I'm not ready to stop working yet."

She watched as first concern and then acceptance flickered through his eyes. He couldn't really argue the point. A large majority of their missions really were pretty inane and lacked any life-threatening situations; but it was those few times that something bad did happen that he was worried about. He couldn't, however, force her to quit such a big part of her livelihood.

"I know you won't, and I wouldn't be right to ask you to either." His hand drifted to her hair and absently stroked a lock away from her forehead. "But are you going to tell Janet how I'm involved?"

She looked down for a moment, and he smiled at the image she made, not meeting his eye, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "I haven't decided what I'm going to tell anyone yet, Jack. My father certainly needs to know the truth… I know he'll be disappointed, but I can't lie to him. Janet, Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c… I want to tell them the truth. I want to tell everyone the truth. But what that means just isn't acceptable to me." She met his eye now, leaning up and kissing him gently. "I want you, too. Not just here and now. I want you to stay here, be with me through everything, not have to pretend. But it's impossible."

She paused and he idly massaged the tense muscles in her neck, hoping he could relax her even just a little. "So," she started again, "until we figure something better out, we stay quiet. We keep it professional, and we do everything within our power to be together whenever possible - but off base and not when we're offworld."

Snuggling closer to him, she rested her head on his chest right where she could listen to the calming thump of his heartbeat. "Team nights, get-togethers, none of that has to change. But at the end of the evening, I want this. The two of us, and no one - nothing - else."

Something insanely happy bubbled up inside of Jack's chest and he brought her head up from its spot in his chest to kiss her. He lingered on her lips, hoping that he was relaying his acceptance of her plan. There is no way he could have wanted anything more from her.

"I'll be with you, Sam – every step of the way." His fingers curled into her hair and one thumb arched down her cheek, loving the look of complete satisfaction etched on her face. "Who we tell, when we tell them is entirely up to you. You're going to paying the most for this and I'll love you forever for it; that you're willing to do this with me."

She kissed him gently and allowed her smile to emerge as she settled back from him to look him in the eyes. "I'm can't tell them that you're the father, no matter how much I want to." She closed her eyes to think and Jack was washed away by the look of fear and concentration that she wearing. "I love you, Jack, but telling the General that you're the child's father will only get you into trouble. I know he'll be disappointed in me for allowing this to happen… but I know the truth. You know the truth."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, supporting her decision and any others that she felt necessary. "Sam, as long as we know, that's all that matters." He kissed her head lightly. "Nothing else matters to me right now. Nothing, except you and the baby, our baby."

Her arms went around him, holding him to her with the same comforting force that he held her. They lay there in silence, him caressing her back, feeling her relax - even only a little - under his touch. Her breathing slowed, steadied and he knew she had drifted into a light sleep.

Staring at the ceiling he thought of everything that had happened today, and decided that after everything, lying here in her bed, with her in his arms, was the perfect ending to a wonderful day, and a wonderful beginning for a second chance.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Adaptation

AUTHORS: Divine Joker and Tricia Byrne

EMAILS: PG-13

SUMMARY: um... Hey there, Dad... she's having a baby...

Sequel to "Ladder of Life" by Divine Joker & Tricia. Fourth in the "Evolution" series.

SPOILERS: Eps – Um… small ones for several eps leading up to season six. VERY minor one for season seven, but if you haven't seen the episode you probably won't catch it.

You might want to read the previous entries to this series: 'Darwinian Theory' 'Missing Link' and 'Ladder of Life' to fully comprehend our twisted musings.

ARCHIVE: Jackfic, SJD, Carterfic… the lists we post to and really, uhm, anyone who asks for it. But please, ask first so we can go see your site.

DISCLAIMER: Alright, so their still not ours and it'll take a hell of a lot, both in Heaven and Earth to make them ours. We lay no claim to any of the characters mentioned within and if TPTB really do want to sue us... they should sue Tricia, cause I ain't got nuttin'.

Me? I'm lucky I own my car…

A/N from Tricia: Thanks to Dee and Aud for everything, you guys are the best. Also, loads of thanks to Divine Joker for letting me join in on the fun – bet you didn't think the road would be this long either. Thanks to everyone who has given us feedback on this growing project. I'd love to answer each one individually, but there's just so much… I will try and hopefully I'll catch everyone. Lastly, thanks to all of the little… pushers… from my chats, you're all wonderful and I luv ya.

A/N from DJ: This just goes to show that I'll bend to the whim of the reader. I wasn't expecting anything after Missing Link and then Tricia came to me and said, "You know, I've been thinking..." It all went to hell in a handbasket from there. Thanks to those who are not avid readers of this. Thanks to Tricia (cause Lord knows, this really wouldn't be anywhere with you) and to Venom... as soon as I find her again.

(( ))

Three days in a row.

Three.

Well, technically, it was three nights in a row.

But still, three.

Feeling the comforting weight of his arm draped around her waist, Sam stretched like a cat. She groaned as she felt her muscles clench and then relax, turning her body even more lethargic in the early morning light. As she settled down again under the comforter, she felt Jack's hands twist into her tank top and then begin a tender journey around her stomach.

His lips found the small spot of her neck just below her ear and he lightly nipped it, causing her to smile. "Good morning, Jack."

"A very good morning…" he whispered, his words getting lost in her hair as his nose and lips caressed the back of her neck. The goose bumps that rose under his touch had become a common occurrence, and she rolled over in his embrace to face him.

Her hand went to his face, tracing a gentle line from the center of his forehead down across his cheek. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning."

His head leaned down and he kissed her gently, slowly, "Unfortunately, this is our last morning together for a few days." He nuzzled her, kissing and nipping her neck while his hand drifted beneath her tank top. "Let's make it last."

She fell easily into his kisses; her mouth matching his in their battle. The languorous morning worked its way through her veins and clouded her mind with its pleasure. She hummed in contentment in the back of her throat and then caught her breath as his hand rose further under the fabric and lightly teased the tender skin just below her breast.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

His murmur vibrated along her jaw as he traveled to her ear and proceeded to melt her further into the comforter. Her arms wove their way together above her head as he shifted position and nestled above her. She felt herself being washed away on the stream of his loving and could have easily disappeared into it for the morning, if she didn't have to do something.

What did she have to do?

Something important, she was sure.

What day was it again?

His lips made their way to the hollow of her throat as his hand ventured a little further north. The soft, contented sigh that she released did nothing less than urge him on.

Yesterday had been their last day on duty for the next five, they had a long weekend and were due to report back next Wednesday. That made yesterday Thursday.

Her hands looped under his arms holding him to her, her fingers tracing shaped across the rippled muscles of his back.

Yesterday, was Thursday that made today Friday. Friday. What was she supposed to do on Friday?

Holy Hannah!

"Dad!"

Sighs stopped. Movements stopped; and Sam was sure that even her heart stopped before she felt an amazing heat flush her face at the look that Jack threw at her.

"Not really what I'm wanting to hear at the moment, Sam." He drawled with a curious line etched down the middle of his forehead.

Sam sputtered an apology as she gently pushed Jack off of her and leapt from the bed, making her way to the bathroom. The clock told her that she had two and a half hours. On her way, she grabbed some civvies that she could wear to the base.

"I've gotta go meet Dad, Jack." She called to him as she turned on the tap. She could still feel the lingering pleasure from that morning's wake-up call, but thought that being late picking her father up would be less forgivable than making up for lost opportunities later.

The heat of the steaming water pounded into her over sensitized flesh and she honestly swore she'd never been more relaxed in her life than she had in the past two days. Still, it wound up being one of the quickest showers of her life.

Toweling off, she grabbed the clothes she'd brought in with her and threw them on before rushing back out into her bedroom.

Jack was sitting at the foot of her bed, tying his shoes. She went to walk by him, grabbing a few other things she would need on the way, but as she did he reached up and grasped her wrist, turning her to face him.

"Hey, relax, okay?"

She tried to smile confidently, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

Gently, he tugged her down so she sat lightly on his knee. "We're gonna be okay, ya know." He pulled her close for a soft kiss. "Promise."

"I know," she said, kissing him back. "But it's Dad, you know? I've never wanted anything more than to make him proud of me, and while I want this baby regardless of what he thinks… I'm just worried."

She leaned her forehead against his temple and felt his jaw tense for a moment before he spoke.

"You're father is proud of you, Sam. How could he not be?" He moved slightly and wrapped his arms more securely about her.

It was rhetorical and they sat silent for a moment before Sam made her way off of his knee. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, casting Jack a glance.

"You coming for supper?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he grinned playfully, before shooing her out the door. "Don't be late with Dad."

She smiled lovingly at him as she left, only wishing she could share his sense of calm. Knowing that deep down he must feel anything but, she wondered how he could put on the air so well.

The drive to the mountain was as nerve wracking as she had expected. By the time she got there she felt as though she were ready to jump out of her skin at the slightest word.

She'd faced Goa'uld. She'd faced Replicators. She'd faced countless other unknown, unnamed, and downright terrifying things in the past six or seven years; but nothing struck fear in her more than her father.

How could she tell him?

Telling him that she was pregnant was going to be hard enough. Telling him, especially with him being kind-of-former military-turned-Tok'ra, that Jack – her CO – was the child's father, was going to be devastating.

Gripping both hands to the steering wheel, she parked the car and gently thumped her head into the wheel. Somehow she knew he would blow up at Jack… and inevitably, the term 'my little girl' would get thrown. Could her life get anymore clichéd?

She didn't doubt it.

After all, this was Jack O'Neill and her father she was thinking about.

Taking a deep breath she left the vehicle and moved into the mountain, caught in her own thoughts. Absently, she greeted everyone that passed by, quickly dismissing Siler; telling him to work the problem out on his own, as she was only there to pick up her father before she left again. He looked slightly rejected, but nodded his acceptance and she turned on her heel before he could move away.

"Good morning, Major."

General Hammond was already standing in the control room, checking over the night's reports. He cast a gentle smile at her and waited for her answer.

"Morning, sir. How are you?"

"I'm good. Tessa's got a play tonight," he grinned, his tender love for his granddaughter evident in his eyes.

Instinctively, Sam's hand felt her stomach.

"That's wonderful, sir. Tell her to 'break a leg'." She smiled shyly, not quite meeting his gaze.

"I'll do that. Excited about the time with your father, Major?"

If he'd noticed anything unusual in her behavior he wasn't letting on just yet. "Yes, Sir. It's so seldom we get to spend any real time together anymore."

The wormhole engaged and Sam found her hand drifting to her stomach again, feeling the knot form there. Taking a deep breath, and nodding to General Hammond, she headed down to the Gate Room. One way or the other this day had to come, she might as well get it over with before it was more than obvious.

Like a mountain growing out of her stomach.

And then, in a flash of emotional sappiness, she had a picture of Jack bringing her a drink while she sat in the Laz-y-Boy reading a book. She saw the sinking sun behind her, the swell of the child in her abdomen and the smile of awe that seemed to be perpetually upon the face of her lover the past few days.

She shook her head, smiling as she descended the stairs and entered the 'gate room just as the chevrons began making their rounds.

But how would Jacob take having a new grandchild? Her brow furrowed minutely and she pursed her lips.

"Chevron 3… locked," she heard over the speakers.

Her stomach flipped. Maybe she should chicken out, call Jack on the way back to the house and discretely tell him the plans were off for the night. She could wait till her results had been confirmed, after all Janet hadn't picked anything up on her last pre or post-mission physicals. She wasn't positive that Janet had been looking for that one minor detail, but the woman was a thorough doctor.

Janet was also her best friend though, and that would prove to be another meeting she was not looking forward to in the near future. Janet, Teal'c, Daniel, Hammond, the entire base, Cassie… they all would either need to know, or find out through default. It all had to start with someone, though.

Her father, being the one she spoke with the least, and the one that without a doubt she absolutely had to be one-hundred percent totally honest with, was definitely the best person to be the first.

His reaction would gauge everything and, as long as she and Jack survived, they could figure out how and exactly what to tell the others later.

The speakers blared to life once again, bringing her out of her reverie, "Wormhole is engaged."

Her breath held as she waited for her father to emerge, and for a few moments she fantasized that she was just meeting her father for another ol' visit where they might take the time and go down to San Diego to see Mark…

Mark! Dear God…

Her head fell to her hand and the absurdity of her thoughts caught up with her, bringing a chuckle from her throat.

"What're you laughing about?"

She was startled and looked into the eyes of her father, blinking in pleased surprise.

"Dad!" She reached out to hug him. "It's good to see you," she said honestly, forgetting for the moment that she was going to be tearing the rug out from under him at supper.

He smiled back and kept his arms around her shoulder as they moved to leave the 'gate room. "So, what're we doing for the next few days, Sam?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Probably not what you expect," she said under her breath.

"Well, for tonight I was thinking a nice quiet dinner at home, you and Selmak could tell me what interesting adventures you've been on lately, I can tell you about mine…" she paused, looking down for a minute, "Tomorrow we can plan the rest of the week. Let's see about tonight first, though, okay?"

"Sure, Sam." He gently pulled her a little closer in a half-hug as the entered the Control Room. "How is everything, George?"

"Good, Jake, good, you and Selmak?" The General asked, extending his hand in a friendly handshake.

Jacob smiled, "The usual, now, if you'll excuse me, George, I have a dinner date with my daughter here. We'll have to get together at some point during the week for a game of golf though."

"Sounds good, Jake. Have a nice week, Major."

"Thank you, Sir." Somehow, she couldn't help but smile.

They spent the day lazing in her house. Sam was relieved to find that Jack had been pretty thorough in cleaning the house; he'd even put clean sheets on both of the beds. The dishes that they had used for supper last night were put away and anything that he had brought over for evening routines was tucked safely somewhere else - or so she assumed.

Her father had been quietly making himself comfortable and already there was a novel on the coffee table and the unfinished newspaper was lying dissected beside the Laz-y-Boy. One extra mug - which, for a surreal moment she thought was Jack's - sat just above the dishwasher, ready to be loaded. By the time she began supper, her father was thoroughly entrenched in her house and making himself known.

She knew that Jack wouldn't be staying the night; they had talked about it and Sam thought that rubbing the issue in her father's face wouldn't bode well for the eventual acceptance of the fact.

She glanced at the clock as she slipped the chicken into the sauce. Her father had requested something spicy - stemming from the lack of flavor in the Tok'ra diet - and the smell of curry and rice wafted through the room.

She could feel the heartburn already.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind there, Sammy?" Came the voice from the entranceway.

She cringed at the use of the nickname. "Dad… please, how many times have I asked?" Her voice was more a tone of mocked annoyance.

"Hey, at least I didn't use it on base."

"Well, I suppose I have Selmak to thank for that more than you," she jibed.

He walked fully into the kitchen, standing a bit further down the counter, staring at her. "Seriously, Sam, what's different?"

She looked over, raising an eyebrow in a very Teal'c-like expression. "Different?" Her stomach clenched again. Could he know? Could he tell somehow? Could Selmak? How?

"Sam, you're, I don't know… you're glowing… and not in the Goa'uld way."

She cleared her throat and tried not to busy herself with supper. That would surely give her away.

Then, she was saved by the bell, and Sam felt the distaste of the irony and cliché in the back of her throat, though she'd never been more grateful. She gave the curry one last stir, already knowing who was standing at the door, but needing to get her father out of her sight so she could mentally prepare herself.

"Could you get that?"

Jacob paused with his hands on the counter before he nodded shortly and went out to the door. As she stood over her pot, thinking of her father's damn-near psychic ability, she could hear the muffled greetings and cheerful voices between the two men. She was left in silence for a few moments and then she saw him come around the corner.

She'd never been happier to see him.

And he gave the complete picture of normalcy; he wasn't sleeping with her, she wasn't carrying his baby and they weren't going to tell her father about it tonight. He was her CO.

"Sir?" She feigned, seeing the cute little twitch of his mouth that he just couldn't stop.

"Carter," he nodded in greeting. "Interesting image here, never pictured you as much of a domestic."

The glare she shot him could have killed Jaffa twice his size if it were possible, but the more annoying instance was the quiet giggle of her father.

"Don't let her fool you, Jack. She can be one hell of a cook."

She saw a flash of the one liners going through Jack's mind and closed her eyes, wishing the night would end before he could open his mouth and say something really stupid in front of her father. The evening would be hard enough as it was.

"Can I do something for you, Sir?" Oh, how she hoped he would stay on script and quit with the adlibs.

Jacob had moved into the living room and Jack took the opportunity to step a bit closer. "There's a lot you can do for me, Carter, you sure you want to with Dad in the next room though?" He shot his thumb in the direction of the door.

Her face reddened. "Will you knock it off and get serious, I'm nervous enough already," she whispered.

She could see the instant regret in his eyes and felt two inches tall.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood, Sam. Work with me."

"I've worked with you for seven years already. And somehow," she dished the rice into a serving bowl and then gazed at him, "somehow, I never really anticipated this."

"Glorious, isn't it?" He grinned and then with seemingly super-human hearing heard her father come back with enough warning to ask, "Hammond wanted that report that you said you'd finish last night."

"Another one? She's spending time with me, Jack. Tell George to shove a sock in it."

Jack turned on his heels with an amused look. "Me, Jake? I think that might have some serious impact on my career." He turned back to Sam, hoping she would know how to get her father to ask him to stay for supper. He quirked an eyebrow so only she could see and with a smile added, "But, damn, Carter, that smells good."

"You seem surprised that my daughter can actually cook, Jack. Maybe you should stay and have a sample of one of her specialties…"

Jack looked over at him, "Specialties, eh? See, I find that funny from someone who always says she can't cook."

Jacob raised an eyebrow this time. "Really?"

Sam reached up to grab a third plate. "Fine, Colonel, you're staying. But if I end up cooking for you guys on every mission, you can find yourself a new Theoretical Astrophysicist."

Jacob moved over to the cabinet and grabbed an extra glass, then took the dish and silverware away from Sam. "Come on, Jack, we men can set the table while the 'little lady' finishes serving up the food."

Sam's hands steadied her on the counter, and her head hung for a minute. "If this goes on all night so help the two of you…."

Jack grinned playfully and Sam watched in satisfaction at the outcome of manipulating her father. Not so bad, she thought as she finished throwing ingredients into little bowls and placing them on the table. She watched whole-heartedly as Jack and her father discussed the merits of the Colorado Avalanche against the Minnesota Wild and how he was going to have to drag him to a game while he 'was in town,' even if Minnesota wasn't playing.

"Come on, let's eat," she grinned, bringing the main dish and placing it in the middle of the table while the other two sat down. "Wine? Beer?" she asked, looking between the men.

The contrasting looks were highly amusing given the situation and Sam guarded her smile. Jack looked a little at a loss, wanting a beer, but knowing that she couldn't have one herself. Jacob however, looked entirely content with saying, "Beer."

Jack blinked and at an apparent loss for words, shook his head instead. Sam wondered if he was making the sacrifice in deference to her situation or because he just didn't feel like drinking right before telling her father that she was pregnant with his child.

"You sure?" she asked, purposefully avoiding the 'sir' that begged to be added to that question.

"Yeah, I'll stick with cola for the evening."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You're in luck, I have some regular. The store was out of diet."

She made her way over the fridge and prepared the drinks while she listened to him talk.

He made a slight face at her. "I'll never understand how you can drink that stuff."

She entered the room, shrugged and placed the drinks on the table, "I've told you, I like the taste better."

He rolled his eyes briefly, and she noticed her father watching their friendly banter. She carefully placed her father between the two of them, at the head of the table, and took her seat listening to his reply.

"Whatever…"

And so it went on: Jack playing with both her and Jacob in an effort to ease her mind about the life-altering moment that was fast approaching. She was careful of her words, her movements and the amount of time she spent looking at the man that she was facing.

Jacob raised his hands.

"What's going on?" He flat out asked.

They both froze, looking at him in abject horror, but it was Jack that recovered first. No matter how much they kept telling themselves that they would be spilling the story to him, they were avoiding it like the 'Touch' from the Land of Light.

Jack cleared his throat. "What do you mean, Jake?"

Jacob gestured to both of them, and then firmly at Sam. "You… You're watching yourself like a hawk; you're analyzing everything you say. And you," he turned to Jack, "You're over… overcompensating."

Silence fell and with it went the bottom of Sam's stomach. This was it.

Jack seemed so calm. How did he do it? Was it his black-ops training? She could feel the panic start to rise within her. Why had she been so silly as to believe, for even just a second, that they could fool him till after the meal was completely over.

Her breathing quickened slightly and she wanted to curl up right then and there and just sink into a huge hole in the floor. Maybe Thor could save her. The beaming device had seemed to work pretty well, and after all, she had helped to save the Asgard home world from complete destruction from the Replicators hadn't she?

"Sam?"

She opened her eyes and stared into Jack's, "Do you want me to take this?"

She swallowed, and then forced a small smile, "No, I'm alright."

She reached across and took a sip of her glass of water. "Dad?" She placed the glass back on the table, knowing that both men had noticed the quiver to her hand. "There's something that the Colonel," she took a breath, "that Jack and I need to tell you…"

"Want some coffee?" Jack suddenly asked, jumping up from his seat. Sam could suddenly see his deep-seeded fear.

"Jack," she reprimanded lightly, her eyes almost pushing him back down into his chair. Sam cast a quick glance at her dismayed father staring slack jawed between the two of them, and then motioned for Jack to retake his seat. She noticed the endearing way he looked so longingly at her as he settled again.

For some reason, Jack's nervousness only fed her confidence and her heart melted at the love his fidgeting hands evoked from her.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me?" He waved between them, breaking their intense stare. "I'm a little lost on the whole 'Jack' issue, Sam."

"He's not an 'issue,' Dad." Her heart was frantically thudding out a Morse code message of distress, needing to escape the tight confines of her chest: which unfortunately meant her throat.

She could see this going downhill fast. Jacob was moving swiftly into frustrated mode, meaning his temper was going to shorten dramatically.

She looked down slightly, willing her voice to work. How was she going to say this? "Things have… progressed… between us, Dad." She swallowed quickly, licking her lips to replace the rapidly vanishing moisture. "Beyond a CO/2IC sort of relationship."

She raised her eyes to gaze deeply at her father. She needed, more than anything right now to look him in the eye and say the words that were balancing on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm… "

Jacob's stare was intense. She almost wanted to revert to her younger years, blurt out 'I'm sorry' and hope she wouldn't be grounded forever. Only one thing – she wasn't sorry, not in the slightest. They had known what they were doing. Two consenting, loving adults with one thing, possibly two, on their minds. And they had succeeded.

She smiled, slightly going over her memories of that night.

"I'm pregnant, Dad."

She watched with intense fascination as he blinked and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Sam, I must be getting old. I got the you and…" his chin went to his chest and he looked up again, widening his eyes in stressed acceptance, "Jack part. But…"

"She's pregnant."

Jack's voice was solid and comforting, something that she found a great deal of strength in. He was sitting forward in his chair, his deep eyes keeping hers and supporting her. He glanced for a second at Jacob and then back at her, steady and unmoving.

"What? Sam, really, if this is some kind of sick…"

She rolled her eyes and held up a hand to him, arching an eyebrow at his denial.

"Dad, I'm pregnant with Jack's child."

An insane laugh blurted from his lips for half a second before Jacob spun on Jack. "You little…"

Jack didn't even flinch as Jacob grabbed a hold of his shirt collar, partly pulling him to his feet.

"This is all your fault, you know that? I never should have let her run off to Colorado. She was doing great in Washington. Was right on track for NASA, making all the big steps that she'd dreamed of her entire life. Then she ran off to Colorado, met you, fell in love with the Stargate and started to let her hormones take over, cause her brain apparently decided to go on a little vacation."

Sam sat frozen, shocked by his initial reaction, she'd known it would be bad, she'd never expected this. Tears stung her eyes as she watched Jack's jaw tighten as he ground his teeth, letting her father vent. Until the dam burst.

"Dad!"

"Jacob! That's enough!" Jack yelled at virtually the same instant she did.

Jacob's head bowed, his hands releasing their hold on Jack, who instinctively took a small step back. When his head came up again, the eyes glowed for a minute and it was quite apparent that Selmak was still in control.

Sam saw Jack's clenched jaw twitch in irritation at the residual emotions from Jacob's words, but he didn't do anything stupid. If Jack was anything, he wasn't stupid.

Not where his heart was concerned.

"I must apologize for you father, Samantha." Selmak moved back behind the chairs and away from both of them. He looked up at Sam and sighed. "You must understand that this is a lot for your father to…"

"Don't make excuses for him, Selmak. Let him talk to us himself." Jack ground out, his shoulders square to the man. "I trusted him… we trusted him… to take the time to understand this," he gestured between Sam and himself, and Sam felt something tug at her heart with the way that Jack was moving to defend her. "He's spitting on something he doesn't entirely understand."

Sam moved closer, feeling the need to step in. "Jack," she had come around the table and put a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him a little. "Please…"

He stopped, lowered his eyes slightly, but the tightness in his jaw showed how upset he was. His one arm came up to rest at the small of her back, and she hoped the bit of contact would help to calm him.

"Selmak, Jack is right, you shouldn't make excuses for him, and we do need to talk to him, but please try to help him if it's at all possible. I can't have him trying to kill my child's father, there are enough people out there that would like to do that already."

Jacob smiled slightly the soft glow of his eyes receding, the redness of the face returning, but not quite as vehemently.

Sam watched as Jacob's nose flared in irritation and his jaw clenched as he bit back words he was dying to say. She caught his eyes, stood her ground and found relative comfort in Jack's proximity.

"Dad…" she began, taking one step from Jack's side towards him.

"No," his hand flew up and she could still hear the anger in his voice. His stubborn stand didn't seem to have changed after their plea with Selmak.

And suddenly it beat her down. She stood on a knife-edge and teetered between flying off the handle at him and giving up on him. She'd never been one to give up the battle so quickly, especially where her father was concerned; but his reserved attitude and unstinting feelings irked her.

"You don't want me to be happy, Dad? You don't think that I haven't sacrificed everything I have to the SGC?" She watched her father's eyes scan between herself and Jack and then settle on her, steely with resolve. "I'm taking my future into my hands, and you're blaming him!"

Jack stood there, lightly rubbing a comforting hand around Sam's lower back, hoping it would settle her bristling anger. She'd known that this would be a blow to her relationship with her father, she'd hoped it would be a blow that they could easily bounce back from. So far, it wasn't looking like it.

Jacob stood before them, his face boiling red, his expression one of a fish out of water. His lips and mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like he wanted – needed – to say something but couldn't.

Seeming to regain his composure the slightest little bit, Jacob attempted speech. "Sammy…"

Her eyes glared at him with a fierce fire that she knew hadn't come forth in quite a while. "DON'T even start there, Dad!"

She was so frustrated. She wanted to storm off out of the room. She wanted to slam a door, to act childish just like he was treating her. She wanted him to know how she felt; to understand what was running through her veins.

"Earlier, you asked me what was different. You said I looked like I was glowing. Now, you're treating me as though I have the plague. Has so much changed since Jack arrived?"

This seemed to set Jacob back a notch and he sat down heavily in the dining room chair. Sam watched, unmoved by his apparent display of almost surrender. She could almost hear what it was that he was thinking and she knew without a doubt that she didn't want to hear a word of it.

Silence surrounded them and Sam could feel Jack's hand lightly rubbing her back, even as he remained calm.

"Come on, Sam, let's go sit in the living room."

It was then that she noticed her shaking hands and trembling arms. She felt drained and weak and allowed Jack to lead her into the living room. She observed, disembodied as he knelt before her and cupped her cheek in his palm while he whispered soothing words that she didn't fully understand. She blinked hard and tried to regain her concentration.

"He'll come around, Sam. Your father's a smart man and he would do anything he could to keep you safe and happy."

He watched her intently, leaning in to place a gentle and soothing kiss to her lips. She graced him with a smile as he slowly backed away to look her in the eyes once again.

"I am safe and happy, Jack."

"That's all I've ever wanted for you, Sam." Jacob said from the opening of the living room.

Jack rose, his gaze asking her to stay and talk with her father. "I'm going to make some coffee."

She grasped his hand before he could move very far away, holding it tightly. Jack looked down on her, silently asking if she was alright. She squeezed his hand gently, the small glimpse of a smile creeping across her face. Hoping to convey to him that as long as he were there, she was okay.

He smiled, squeezing her hand in return. "I'll be back soon."

Releasing her hand he exited the room for the kitchen. Sam found it easier to just ignore her father's presence for the moment and lowered her head slightly, cupping her eyes with her palms.

Instinctively, she felt him move closer, felt him sit in the chair across from her. His frustrated sigh, made her wipe her eyes and look up, meeting his gaze with a sad glance of her own.

"What? What else do you have to say, cause you might as well get it off your chest now?" Her words could have been biting, but her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

He sighed and Sam answered him with one of her own.

"I want you to understand, Dad. To really…"

"I do, Sam," he interrupted, his eyes darting out into the empty room for a moment before hopping back to meet hers. "Deep down, I really do understand. You and Mark were the greatest things to ever happen in my life and…" he stopped, his head dropping and shaking in remorse. "Jack's a good man… a great man, if I'm entirely honest with myself. But the father instinct in me is telling me to tell you to run far away from him." He reached out and took a hold of her hand, tugging gently to get her full attention. "I want you safe and happy," he repeated a small, ironic smile lighting his features.

Sam squeezed her father's hand and shook her head. "But I am, Dad. I really am."

"I don't want you to miss out on having kids, Sam. That's not why I was so irrational." He had the grace to look ashamed of his earlier actions and quirked a self-deprecating smile her way. "I just can't help but think that you could find a man who might not end up disappearing on another planet."

She paused, thinking seriously about his words. She'd thought of that aspect, but feeling the heat of the growing life inside of her, she knew that even if he did disappear on another planet, some of him would still be here.

"Do you honestly think that I could maintain a normal relationship with someone who didn't understand my life at the SGC?"

"Sam, it's hard I know, but think about what you're risking here. Think of the implications…"

Her eyes grew slightly cold again. "Do you think I haven't? Do you think that that thought hasn't been on my mind every minute of every day for the last three months?" Her breath was shaky as she continued. "After six years of feelings, and attractions, and mixed messages from each other – as well as various other things we've encountered – we crossed the line, went beyond any type of military structural guideline for fraternization."

Blushing slightly, she broke eye contact for a moment, not sure how much of this he needed to hear. "I wouldn't change a thing, Dad, not at all. It's not going to be easy… and, unfortunately, I don't think there's any way that we can be honest with everyone about this. But I need you to know the truth."

They both fell silent and Sam suddenly became aware of the lack of noise coming from the kitchen. She looked up to see Jack standing in the archway, his arms crossed over his chest in a stance of authority. She felt herself being comforted just by his support and turned her attention back to her father.

"Dad, you're the only one who will know the truth of this baby."

He seemed to understand what she was saying and nodded solemnly. Enveloped by the quiet, Sam once again looked to Jack and furrowed her brow. He took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows in silent question, then, as if deciding something, disappeared in to the kitchen.

He came back a moment later carrying two mugs, with steam wafting over their edges. He looked at Sam with love and concern and then cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go."

Sam had to smile as he didn't even hesitate to kiss her goodbye.

Her hand gently looped around his neck so that she could kiss him properly, even if her father was in the same room, watching them. He broke away more quickly than she would have liked since it would be almost five days before they spent another night in each other's arms.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

He smiled at her, "Sure, no problem. Call me and let me know your plans." He kissed her once more, this time on her forehead, and turned to leave.

He stopped in front of Jacob's seat, extending his hand, "Jacob, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jacob seemed to eye him thoroughly before tentatively accepting the outstretched hand. "You can count on it, Jack."

The handshake was brief and Sam began to feel the butterflies in her stomach pick up their pace at the thought of him leaving. She grabbed one of the mugs he had placed on the coffee table and took a relaxing breath full of steam. Watching as he left, and smiling as he winked in her direction before leaving the house.

They remained silent as she listened to Jack start up his truck and drive away.

Sam blinked and looked at Jacob expectantly. She had pretty much said what she had wanted to, and ardently hoped that the words would be enough to work on her father's stubbornness. But as she watched him, she noticed a light enter his features and he relaxed back into his chair.

He took a deep breath and then caught her gaze. "A grandkid, huh?"

She huffed in amusement, but could see that there was something else that he wanted to know.

"What do you want to know, Dad?"

He looked chagrined at the way that she so easily depicted his mood, but sat forward again. "It's not that I'm not happy for you, Sam; I've always known that you've wanted children of you own. Given what Jolinar could have done to you, it's a miracle."

"I know that, Dad." Her hand drifted to her stomach and she couldn't help but smile at the reality of her pregnancy.

"You're giving up a lot for Jack."

She swallowed, trying to coat her throat. Of course he would pick up on the one thing that still worried even her. "I realize that, Dad…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "We've worked together, so close, for so long… I've known I had feelings for him for years. I've known, without a doubt, that I was in love with him since last year."

Her eyes met his, "When I asked him to take a symbiant it went against everything he believed in, everything he'd fought for, and everything that made him human. But it was also the only thing that would keep him alive, and that was all that mattered to me."

Jacob silently nodded his understanding allowing her to take a deep breath and continue.

"I would love nothing more than for the two of us to be together, openly, and for things to be good. But that isn't the world – the universe – that we live in. Neither one of us can easily retire, easily leave the military or our Chain of Command, and continue with the work that we both live for. And our work is too important to both of us for either of us to have to give it up. We do have the right to be happy though, and if it means that things can't be perfect, and that several sacrifices need to be made on both our parts, then so be it."

Jacob sat silently, his lips pursed as he watched his daughter list her reasons.

"But I think, Dad, that I'm giving a lot up for me, too. I want this: a child and Jack in any capacity that I can have them. I've sacrificed so much for the cause of good, that I think it can cut me some slack."

Jacob chuckled and Sam could see the growing acceptance in his face and eyes. He reached out and took her hand, his voice soft as he said, "I just want you to be happy." He squeezed her hand and then sighed again. "I'm sorry that I assumed, Sam. I'm sorry that I didn't think that you hadn't thought this through. I've heard Jack say more than a few times that you never stop thinking things through - so why would this have been any different?"

Sam felt the sting of tears prick at her eyes and didn't bother trying to delay their appearance. They trickled gently down her cheek and then dropped onto their combined hands.

"I can see you're happy." He cocked his head to the side and cast her a mischievous smile. "I can still pull off the 'mean father' bit tomorrow, can't I?"

Sam coughed through her tears and smiled back at him. "Dad…"

He just smiled at her gently. "It'll take me a little bit to get used to, you know. But I'll take this promise to heart: I will support you when the time comes. Cause no matter what, you're still my daughter and that kid is a quarter mine."

The smile she gave him could have probably lit up the room.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Sam stood, taking the few steps around the coffee table to stand beside Jacob's chair. Seeing her approach, he stood and welcomed her into his warm embrace.

"How could I not support you? After all, you're the only 'Little Girl' that I have." She could feel him smile, knowing how much she hated terms of endearment like that, and still couldn't suppress rolling her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Dad."

Wiping her tear-stained cheeks, she broke the hug. "Come on, we have dishes and stuff to clear off and a week together to plan."

(( ))

Jack put on a false face of confidence as he opened his door to allow Jacob into his house. The phone call at 10:30 this morning, informing him of his arrival at 12:30 had left Jack pacing his house for two hours.

He alternated between wanting to beg for mercy and wanting to grab the man by the throat and shake some sense into him. Of course, he'd never, ever again garner Sam's favor if he did something like that.

And that just wasn't an option.

Jacob stood in Jack's entryway with an arched eyebrow and a lurking smile. Jack wondered what had happened last night after he had left to have Jacob on the verge of joking with him.

"I suppose I can get right to the point and speak man to man, right, Jack?"

Jack looked surprised. "The point being?"

"Hurt my daughter and I'll kill you?" Jacob said matter of factly.

"Ah." Jack stepped back further into the living room and gestured for Jacob to join him. "That point."

"Yes, Jack, that point. It's a very big one in my book."

Jack sat in the center of his sofa, on the edge of the cushion, "I can completely understand that, Jake. I would never do anything to hurt Sam, you should know that. We've both been through a lot together, we've given our lives for each other and taken lives for each other. I am completely, one-hundred percent committed to her."

As Jack paused, Jacob took the opportunity to step in. "You would think the two of you got together and went over what you were going to say to me."

A small smile broke out across Jack's face, and he wondered if Jacob could tell just by looking at him how much he cared for Sam.

"Jake, I've been a father before, and I know I messed that whole situation up royally. I don't intend to make the same mistakes this time, and I'm hoping I won't make too many new ones either. This isn't going to be easy for either of us, but I'm willing to do whatever I have to and let Sam do whatever she has to for it to work."

Jacob seemed to be studying him intently and after a moment, he started to sweat - something he had sworn he would never do. Suddenly, he sighed dramatically and leaned back in the chair, his lips pursed.

"So, when the kid is born… she's staying home with it?"

"We haven't discussed that yet."

"Are you going to be retiring soon?"

"Haven't discussed that yet, either." Jack grimaced, hanging his head.

"And when the rest of the base hears that you've impregnated my daughter?"

"Geez, Jacob! You make it sound so…" he waved his hands, at a loss for words.

"Crude? It's kind of how it was thrown in my lap there, Jack. And the two of you seem to know what you want, but have no idea how you're going to be making it work."

Jack ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes slightly in frustration. "Does it matter that we don't have things planned down to their finest detail, Jake? We know this is going to be a challenge, a big challenge, and we want to be able to adjust to the changes as they come. What really matters is that we both want this, we both want it to work, and we both are willing to do whatever becomes necessary to make it work. If that means Sam wants to stay at home with the baby, then that's fine with me. If it means that I need to retire, then that's fine, and I'll do it in a heartbeat. But we're going to reach those hurdles when we come to them, and we'll tackle them together."

"God, Jack… you sound downright domesticated." Jacob crowed in amusement. He shook his head. "I know, Jack. I know you'll do anything for Sam and the baby. There's just so much going on, you know? And now this?" He sighed, squinting his eyes as he thought.

Jack stood and went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer for both himself and his guest and sat back down with a huff. They sat in silence for a moment and then Jack couldn't help but start fidgeting.

"She learned that from you, you know."

"What? I find it hard to believe that Major Samantha Carter, Ph.D. would learn anything from me."

Jacob rolled his eyes and Jack assumed that the older man had caught on to his 'dumb' act. "That fidgeting thing. She's learned a lot of good things from you," he said.

Suddenly, Jacob stood and moved to the window. "I should go spend some more time with my daughter."

Jack grunted and then pursed his lips. "We don't have to do the… 'hug' thing, do we?"

Jacob smiled and his head bowed slightly. "No, Jack, we don't. A good, firm handshake will be fine."

He turned toward Jack, extending his hand, once he grasped it he continued. "She wants you to come to dinner tonight. For a nice, civil dinner. Apparently, she feels the need to make up for last night – or so she claims." He paused, starting again before Jack could interrupt, "Personally, I think she just misses you and doesn't want me to know how much time the two of you really have been spending together lately. She knows I won't ask her when the last time she slept alone was…"

Jack stood there, a little unsure as to how to continue, "Jake, if you're seriously uncomfortable with this…"

"Don't be silly, I acted slightly incongruously last night. Let me cook for the two of you tonight and make up for it."

Jack smiled, "As long as I have a verbal guarantee that my food won't be poisoned, you've got a deal."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh and Jack's easy acceptance. "You'll just have to trust me on that one, Jack." He looked back out the window.

Surrounded by a calming air, Jack's eyes began to wander his living room, resting on the mantelpiece that was adorned with pictures of SG1 and all other important people. Janet sat with Cassie under a tree with Jack-the-dog, laughing at something. There was one of Teal'c sitting under the same tree on the other side reading a book and then there was his favorite: the requisite Jack and Sam picture.

He suffered a smile at the warmth in his heart and turned to Jacob. "So, how're you getting home?"

"Cab," he shrugged.

"Sam home?" He asked casually. Jacob just lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

Jack straightened his shoulders. "How 'bout I give you a ride home, Jacob?"


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Comparative Anatomy

AUTHORS: Divine Joker and Tricia Byrne

EMAILS: R

SUMMARY: So… what comes with having a baby?

Sequel to "Adaptation" by Divine Joker & Tricia. Fifth in the "Evolution" series.

SPOILERS: Uhm… Ickle one for 'Jolinar's Memories/The Devil You Know'… and of course the previous stories to the series (which really should be read to understand this).

ARCHIVE: Any list that this is posted to… and anyone who would like it on their own just has to tell use they would like it.

DISCLAIMER: clears throat Any mention herein of characters (i.e. Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, Major Doctor Samantha Carter, Major Doctor Janet Frasier et al.) belonging to MGM, Gekko, Double Secret or affiliates is done without permission. That said, we're poor so we must entertain ourselves somehow.

A/N from Tricia: Thanks to Dee and Aud for everything, you guys are the best. Also, loads of thanks to Divine Joker for letting me join in on the fun – bet you didn't think the road would be this long either. Thanks to everyone who has given us feedback on this growing project. I'd love to answer each one individually, but there's just so much… I will try and hopefully I'll catch everyone. Lastly, thanks to all of the little… pushers… from my chats, you're all wonderful and I luv ya.

A/N from DJ: And so it continues. We're hoping that as soon as these fic become tedious, people will be saying, 'Enough already!' Until then, FB demands continuation, so that's what we're doing. I'd like to say a personal 'thank you' to all those who have sent either me or Tricia feedback that hasn't been responded to; sorry for the lack of response… but there's just so damn much. Thank you so much!

(( ))

"Damnit!"

Sam looked up from the table to see Jack in the doorway.

"Jack?"

"I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew it!"

Sam took a worried breath. "Done what?" Decorum, must remember the authority structure, she reminded herself. Just because you're carrying his child doesn't mean that you can lose the respect.

"The game tonight."

Sam's heart rate decreased and she shook her head in exasperation.

"They lost with under a minute to go. Who the hell allows the other team to score two goals in the last minute?" He took a seat across from her and crossed his arms on the tabletop. He took a deep breath and then smiled lovingly at her. "Thanks for stopping by."

She stood and walked over to where he sat at the other side of the table, arms tensely resting on the table, back rigid. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders, massaging away a bit of the tension there.

"After Dad got the summons from the Tok'ra, I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer than I had to. It's amazing how quickly I fell into a routine with you."

He stood, and turned, wrapping his arms around her. "The team has two days left before we have to report back, what did you have planned?"

She tucked her arms under his, gripping him behind his shoulders and pulling him close. "I'm sure I'll think of one or two things to take your mind off of a silly hockey game."

"Silly? Samantha, never diss the game of hockey."

She reached up on her toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Jack," she reprimanded slightly. "I'm standing here…" she placed her palms on his chest and looked up at him through her lashes, "suggesting certain… entertaining activities," she leaned forward again and whispered into his ear, "and you're talking hockey?"

Jack blinked heavily and took a deep breath before looking back down at her.

"Tonsil hockey, then?" he said with a grin.

She smiled mischievously, "Now that is a game I think I could get into…"

Their lips met and she tried to convey her hunger to him. The three days that they had spent apart had almost driven her nuts. She was beginning to really feel the effects of her pregnancy-driven hormones; the unusual food cravings had started several days before, the heartburn, the nausea, and right now the overwhelming urge to be in Jack's arms, and in his bed.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, running her nails lightly through the hair on his chest. Without breaking the contact that their lips had she pulled him toward the hallway.

"You know what happens in the first intermission?" Jack asked playfully, his fingers nimbly undoing the little buttons on her white shirt.

"Jack," she reprimanded again, "You keep up with the sports analogies and you'll never get 'home'."

Jack huffed and then moaned as her fingers deftly undid his button and zipper and tugged his shirt free, before dipping under the waistband. His lips, not to be outdone by the sensations his hands were wreaking on her hips, nipped her earlobe and then kissed a line down her neck.

Sam felt her knees hit the edge of his bed and only saved herself from falling backwards by holding the sides of his shirt and pulling herself into his body. She licked her lips, swallowed thickly and then smiled up at him.

"This is your bed."

"Very astute, Doctor Carter."

Her smile was wicked, "I've never been in your bed, Jack."

He looked down at her, and she couldn't help but lick her lips, again, "I guess that's something we'll have to rectify…"

He kissed her, undoing what was left of and then removing her shirt. His fingers traced her sides, running over her rib cage eliciting a small moan from the back of her throat. He eased her back onto the bed, trailing kisses and caressing her everywhere that he could touch.

"Football, is an interesting sport, Sam. I think you would enjoy it. There's a lot of trajectory involved, needing to be able to get the ball from where you are to the guy that can get the job done, and make the touchdown…"

She pulled his head up from her collarbone, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," she pulled his head down to hers.

She reveled in the kiss for long moments, humming in pleasure before he leaned back to look at her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he said, placing a delicate kiss just above the lace of her bra before tracing it's edge and releasing the catch, dragging the garment from her shoulders. "Cause if I'm not saying anything, I won't be able to say how I love this look on you. How you smile so much more now. How every time I was hanging with you and Jacob, I just wanted to haul you over my shoulder and drag you into your room." His kisses trailed down her body to where her pants hung loosely on her hips. He tugged and with her lifting her hips was able to drag both pants and panties down and off.

Ha paused for a moment.

"Cause, Sam, if I shut up, you'll never hear how much I love you."

The tears glistened her eyes before she could even try to stop them. "Sam, are you alright?"

She sniffled slightly, "I'm okay…"

She pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. The feeling of his hand running gently across her stomach, caused her to arch her hips and break the kiss. Gasping slightly, she closed her eyes. Her stomach had never felt so sensitive.

Her eyes fluttered open and she could see the wonderful grin plastered across Jack's face.

"What are you smiling at?"

His eyebrow raised, "Nothing really. I'm just conducting a small experiment of my own, Doctor.?

"Oh?" Her voice was full of curiosity.

His hand moved up her figure, lightly cupping her breast. The explosion of sensations was amazing. She'd never felt so aware of everything. Her nipple immediately peeked to a painful hardness, her breast so sensitive to his touch, yet painfully firm at the same time.

"Has your bra felt a little tight, Sam?"

"Huh?" She knew the sentence she wanted to ask, knew that she wanted to convey that she wasn't sure what he was getting at, but the words wouldn't form.

"They're filling out more, Sam, you're going to need to buy a few new ones…"

She looked at him, seemingly confused by his statement and awash in the sensations. Then, she clenched her jaw and hummed as he leaned forward and placed feather-light kisses on the inside of her breasts, his tongue dipping out and tasting the salt on her skin.

Then, he headed south, and Sam froze, her breath caught in her lungs as his teeth played teasingly along her hipbone and then closer in.

"You'll be sensitive here," he said, biting gently on the slight rounding of her abdomen. He waited as her soft gasp of approval died on her lips before he continued. "And here also."

His hands didn't remain idle, it was as if he knew that her pregnancy was making both her hormones and her senses extra heightened and perceptive to his touch. His fingers trailed tauntingly over her breast and neck, almost knowing that they were exceptionally tender to his touch.

Sam was taken away by his attentions. He had noticed the changes and was using them to his full advantage, eliciting stinging wisps of pleasure up and down her body and increasing the demand for attention at her core. Not knowing if she wanted to stay adrift in his ministrations for a while longer or wanted to turn the tables, his next move sealed her fate.

(( ))

Sam stood from the bed, extricating herself from between his legs and moved into the bathroom. Returning a few moments later with a warm cloth, she toweled off his chest and stomach, loving the way his muscles felt under her touch. His eyes never even opened when he spoke, "Remind me to have you come in and give me my sponge-bath the next time I'm stuck in the infirmary."

She laughed, and felt him reach up to pull her to him. His hand removed the cloth from her care and tossed it to the wastebasket. "Come here."

She moved, kissing him lightly, before curling into his embrace. Her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, her hand laying lazily across his chest. "I never want to move," she whispered, kissing his chest.

"I hate to tell you this, but eventually my arm will fall asleep if you never move." He pulled her closer, to where she felt she was half sprawled across him.

Like this she felt more comfortable, more safe, than she'd ever thought possible given all that she had seen.

Completely satiated, Sam felt a contented lethargy seep into her bones and she allowed herself to be soothed in to slumber by the returning beat of Jack's heart.

(( ))

Her first thought in the morning was that she really needed to pee.

The second was that she needed to get to the toilet for an activity other than relieving herself.

Her movements were swift and uncompromising, not caring that she was leaving Jack completely bared to the chill of the room as she tossed to covers back and bolted to the bathroom.

The nausea assaulted her as she knelt before the toilet, her hands bracing herself against the tank as she retched weakly into the bowl. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she thought about the glories of morning sickness.

"Sam?" Came a slumber-filled call from the bedroom. "Sam, you okay?"

She sighed.

The bathroom door opened a crack and she instinctively knew that he was coming over to her without looking. He stopped and moved first, but the second wave of nausea that assaulted her prevented her from looking or asking after his activities.

He sat behind her, carefully enveloping her in a robe. A warm, damp cloth was placed at the back of her neck and his strong arms held her and massaged the tense muscles of her lower back.

"Just relax, Sam, usually it will pass then."

She wanted to cry. With her unusual anatomy and everything else they had encountered she'd have to suffer morning sickness too? And why was he being so damned nice and understanding?

As if knowing her thoughts, his hands drifted to her shoulders. "This isn't my first time through this, ya know. Here."

He took the cloth off of her neck, the area cooling with the air instantly and calming her slightly. He leaned her back a bit, pulling her closer to him, gently washing off her face. Jack reached up to the side of the sink and retrieved half a glass of water that he'd prepared.

"Now, take it slow, otherwise the nausea will come back. You may even want to rinse your mouth out a few times."

She tried a sincere smile, and accepted the offered cup.

"So, that was fun." She sighed, relaxing into his comforting embrace.

"Good. Same time tomorrow?" Jack said with a chuckle, even as his hands rubbed into her neck, hoping to relieve her tense muscles. They sat in silence for a few moments, her body slowly melting under his touch and her breathing evening out. He took a deep breath. "When's your appointment with the Doc?"

Sam almost shuddered at the thought of facing her best friend with news like this and not being able to tell her who the father was.

"Are you sure that you can handle not being known as the father?" She asked instead, knowing that some small part of him was bursting with pride at being able to have a child again. Children were so important to him - mostly because of loosing Charlie, but also because it was his duty to protect the helpless and innocent - and having to hide the fact that he was having another of his own.

"To tell you the truth, Sam, I'd be pleased as hell to be able to let everyone know that you're carrying my kid." He sighed and kissed her cheek, his breath fluttering gently and soothingly over her skin. "But you and I both know that this is the best possible solution." She felt him settle more comfortably behind her. "So, answer my question. When's your appointment?"

Her eyes looked down and she wondered if she could avoid answering the question for as long as possible.

"Sam?"

No, somehow she'd known he wouldn't let her get away with it. "I haven't actually made one with Janet, yet."

Her whispered words had died out and he remained silent. She tensed slightly, unsure as to what he might be feeling about this. "I just haven't been able to pick up the phone and call her. How am I supposed to tell my best friend this? What story am I supposed to come up with that she's going to believe? She's going to take one look at me, one look at you, and just know."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against his chest. "Sam, this is the military, what ever happened to 'don't ask, don't tell'." Her eyes narrowed and tilted in his direction, "Okay, so yes, this is totally different circumstances, but we're safe for now. There is nothing they can prove without your say so or a sample of the baby's blood. Besides, do you really think Janet, even if she knew for a fact, would allow any of her knowledge to be used against us?"

Sam leaned her head back to rest it against his shoulder. "I doubt it. She'd still be really hurt that I lied to her, that I felt I couldn't trust her." Her eyes closed and she tilted so that her nose brushed lightly across his neck. "It's not that at all, you know, even with what it would mean if it got out. I would tell her. If only it wouldn't get her in as much trouble as it could get us."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, Sam. This is entirely your decision."

"But it's not, Jack. This is your child too. Whatever happens, I want both of us to know about it." She stated vehemently, her fingers lacing with his over her stomach. She sighed and shook her head. "I just… I know that this is how I want to handle this, but it's still going to be hard. And I can't come running to you when I have a mood swing."

Jack sighed. "Sam, to be honest, I'd be surprised if Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c or Janet will suspect anyone but me, in your pregnancy. However… and this is a big however, Sam, they know us. For two and a half months we've lived as we always have and no one said anything. If you say that it was someone else, they may suspect, but they're not going to say anything."

He sounded so sure in his reasoning, so confident and trusting that Sam couldn't help but be swayed by his adamant words. Her heart settled within her and a calm settled gently over her plan. She knew that it would never work out as she thought it would, but it was going to be done and they'd handle the consequences together.

"Unfortunately," he continued, "starting tonight, I'll be sleeping by myself and will have to for at least a little while until I can get away with 'helping' my pregnant friend." He titled her towards him and kissed her thoroughly taking what he could while he could. He drew back. "Make that appointment, Sam," he said tenderly.

FIN

Yet, of course, TBC in another fic. We still wanna know what you're thinking of this series. Especially if you want us to stop Uhm, also, there's an NC17 version of this… just email either of us if you'd rather that one.

Tricia: 


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Defense Mechanisms

AUTHORS: Divine Joker and Tricia Byrne

EMAILS: G

SUMMARY: Sam fills in the rest of the gang. You really should read Parts 1 through 5 (obtained on list or through the emails listed above) before you delve into this one.

SPOILERS: Zip.

ARCHIVES: Any of the lists that this appears on can archive it. Anyone who would like to have them on their site, just need ask.

DISCLAIMER: Yep, same ol' drill. MGM/Gekko/Double Secret… blah blah blah blahblah… still reading? Did you read any of it at all? Well, they're not ours, we're just having a little bit o' fun with them.

A/N from Tricia: Thanks go first and foremost to Dee and Aud, the two of you are great at encouraging me to continue with everything and to bounce ideas off of. Thanks to DJ for letting me twist her arm into this little 'series' (which was so not my intention when I insisted on a sequel). Also, thank you to every single one of you that has sent us feedback. Little by little I'm getting back to all of you, if not through email than with an IM or two of thanks.

A/N from DJ: Kay, before I fall unconscious over my keyboard… I know I still have some 20 odd emails sitting in my inbox… (read: I'm an irresponsible writer) but the feedback has been such that I just can't. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you have sent me FB and I hope to see more. Thanks to Tricia for putting up with me and to Venom… hugs and maybe a few more… hugs.

(( ))

Sam sat curled up on the bed, looking down at the phone that Jack had placed in front of her. All she had to do was pick up the phone, dial the SGC, and type in Janet's extension. That was it. Of course that wasn't the hard part. The hard part would be opening her mouth and having the words that she needed come out of it after Janet picked up.

"You haven't made the call yet, have you?"

Jack's voice was soft and calming. Her eyes looked up at him from under her thick lashes and she shook her head ever so slightly. "No, not yet."

He handed her the small tray of crackers and two pieces of dry toast that he'd prepared for her. She accepted it and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips, "I love you…"

He smiled against her, "You might not after this."

He took the phone and dialed the number for the SGC.

"Jack, no!"

He easily avoided her grasp, typing in the additional few numbers before handing the receiver back to her as the phone began to ring.

"Doctor Fraiser." Janet's voice rang through clearly.

Her glare was venomous but Jack could only smile at her, his boyish charm unraveling the irritation she had felt at his actions. He just shrugged and left the room, with one last glance from the door and then disappeared.

"Hello?"

Sam's attention was brought back at the soft, muffled voice of her friend coming through the line.

"Janet? Sorry."

"Sam? Good morning. What're you calling for?"

"Uhm, do you have time for a," she took a deep breath and then continued, "a physical anytime in the near future?"

"A physical, Sam? Uhm… I suppose so, but I don't see why." Sam could hear Janet moving through her book and papers rustling as she checked her timer. Sam looked up from her examination of the bedsheets to see Jack standing, leaning on the doorjamb; and while she took comfort in his presence he was just making sure that she didn't back out.

"There's just something that I need you to… check out," she said in a rush, her eyes closing and she fervently hoped that Janet would just let it be and say yes.

"Alright. Okay." She accepted and then she cleared her throat. "I can take you this afternoon. Will that work?"

Her eyes opened wide and stared deeply into Jack's. "This afternoon?" He nodded for her to take it and she was mildly annoyed. "Sure. I can make it this afternoon. What time?"

Janet rustled a few more papers before replying, "Is two o'clock good for you?"

Sam closed her eyes, at least that gave her time for a shower and to properly clean herself up. "Two o'clock sounds good. I'll see you then."

She replaced the receiver on the phone and Jack sat before her. "See? It wasn't that hard."

She glared in his direction. "I need to get into some comfortable clothes and get cleaned up. Somehow I think Janet would notice if I wore your bathrobe in for the physical."

He smiled, "Oh, I don't know… I think you look quite good in my bathrobe."

She smiled, "Do you think I could borrow a pair of your sweats?"

Jack looked aback. "You don't think she'll notice that?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Three-sizes-to-large USAF sweatpants? Uhm, yeah, maybe." Sam shifted out of the bed and began to shift through her clothes. "I don't have anything. Can you drop me home before going in this morning?"

Jack's footsteps echoes down the hall and she heard mugs tinkling in the kitchen. "No problem. Till then you can borrow a pair of those sweats."

Gratefully, she slipped on one of his pairs and tied the string tightly around her abdomen, noticing the bag around the waist wasn't what she was expecting. She was already beginning to show.

Relaxing her tense shoulders, she headed out into the house and gratefully took the mug of coffee before taking a sip and nearly spitting it out again.

"Tea?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. "Tea, Sam. And we'd better get going."

She grimaced slightly before taking another sip. "Okay, I think I'm ready. I need to shower and stuff before I head to the base. Are you heading in?"

He downed his cup in three more sips, and grabbed his keys. "Your chariot awaits, my dear."

Sam's eyes rolled as he walked towards the door. "Please, don't start that, Jack."

He smiled before placing his hand on the doorknob. "Sorry." He gently pulled her to him, "I'm not going to be able to do this for a while, Sam, so forgive me for taking full advantage of this situation."

Jack leaned forward kissing her fully, completely. Holding her close to him, letting his hands run up and down her arms, gently tracing the outline of her stomach with his thumbs. When they broke she was breathless and gently leaned her forehead against his.

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to hold me over." She smiled, "We'd better get going."

(( ))

She felt nervous. She couldn't stand it when she felt nervous; her heart rate fluctuated, her brow released just the tiniest amounts of sweat and her thumbs twitched.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock a final time before locking down her laptop and heading out of the lab towards the infirmary. Sam didn't know what she was going to say to Janet to get her to do the pregnancy test.

As she moved through the halls, she could picture it: 'So, Janet. A couple of weeks ago… actually 80 days ago I had a clandestine moment and I really, really need you to check out if I'm pregnant.'

Sam sighed.

"You alright, Major?" asked a passing airman.

She forced a smile and nodded as she continued moving, her hand drifting to her belly. She took a deep breath and turned in to Janet's office.

She took a seat, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands. She was here, that was the hard part, all Janet would have to do was look at her, her clothes were too tight, her small belly was beginning to show. If she wore baggy clothes she would have been able to hide it a little longer, but not forever.

The door opened and she didn't even bother lifting her head to greet Janet as she entered the room. She didn't need to look up to feel Janet watching her.

"Sam, is everything okay?"

Sam looked up and forced a smile, "I guess that depends on how you look at things…"

Janet looked up from the folder she held in her hands and cocked an eyebrow in Sam's direction. "Oh?"

Running a hand over her face, she took a deep breath. "I'm fairly certain that I'm pregnant, Jan."

Sam watched as Janet froze, her head cocked to the side. Then the folder snapped shut and she put her hands on her hips.

"Sam?"

Sam couldn't think of anything to say to defend herself and just shrugged, her head bowed to look at the floor. She knew that Janet would be thinking through the usual questions, but discarding them as she went. She waited several moments and then looked up at her friend.

"You're not going to tell me anything?" Janet asked, and Sam was relieved to hear a hint of concern in her voice.

Sam took a deep breath and shook her head, now refusing to relinquish her gaze. She had no qualms about this pregnancy and wouldn't deny its importance to her - and silently its importance to Jack.

"Can you just make sure?"

"Of course I can, Sam." With one last lingering glance to Sam, Janet moved about her office and then gestured that Sam follow her into the infirmary. "Sam, I know…" she caught Sam's pleasing gaze and dropped her train of thought.

Janet lead Sam over to a private room, where she first asked her to step on the scale.

Janet examined the scale closely and Sam swore she gave her two or three good once-overs. "Well, one thing's for sure. You've put on that ten pounds that I've been asking you to."

Sam huffed and stepped off the scale walking over to the hospital-styled bed. Lifting her shirt slightly she looked down, then over at Janet. "I hadn't noticed."

Janet's eyes widened seeing the already showing bulge to Sam's stomach. "Sam…"

Sighing, she looked her friend in the eye, "Yes?"

"Why are you just coming to see me now?"

She took a deep breath, tried to organize her thoughts, then decided to give Janet as much of the truth as she was able. "At first I wasn't sure. Some of the indicators were there, but not all of them. It was odd. And we both know how messed up my physiology has been since Jolinar. I guess I kind of dismissed it."

Janet was jotting things down in the chart, listening intently, in full doctor mode.

"Then, I was in the supermarket picking up a few things, and I found myself picking up a test. Those results are what finally started to make it sink in…."

Sam sighed heavily and leaned back against the bed, crossing her arms in front of her. "And then this morning…" she rolled her eyes in memory of the morning sickness that had rocked her back on her heels. Thank God for Jack O'Neill. "Let's just say, one never wants to bow to the porcelain god that early."

Janet eyed her for a moment, seeming to read something in her thoughts and Sam barely held on to the telling blush that would have brightened her cheeks. She had known that Janet would be perceptive to her pauses and looks when she finally learned Sam's secret.

"Well," Janet started, holding out a sample cup and arching an eyebrow, "you know the drill."

Sam sighed and took the cup, watching as Janet left again and she heard some soft voices as she fulfilled Janet's wishes.

"Sam?" Came the soft voice followed by a gentle scratching against the rough curtain.

"Yeah, Janet, I'm done."

Janet took the cup and again, eyeing her friend left the room to process the results.

(( ))

Sam sat in her lab staring at the blank computer screen in front of her and the clock in the bottom right corner. It had been three hours, forty-five minutes and twenty-six seconds since her 'examination' in the infirmary. How long would it take for Janet to get the results to a question she already knew the answer to?

"I heard that you were here. Seriously, Carter, we've still got another day left to our downtime. Can't you think of anything more fun to do then spend time here playing with your doohickeys?"

It was impossible for her to suppress the small smile that washed over her face. "I could say the same for you, Sir. What are you doing back here? No fish biting in Minnesota?"

Jack smiled, "Nah, didn't head out to the cabin. Had a few things that I needed to take care of at home. Things crop up when you spend more time several miles below the surface of the Earth rather than on it."

Her eyebrow cocked in his direction. "I see." She wanted to get up and walk over to him. Wanted him to wrap his arms around her and sit here with her till the results came in. Wanted to tell Janet that Jack needed to be there for their talk. Wanted to tell Janet why Jack needed to be there.

They were on base though, and they must stay within the dictates of decorum on base. There were certain expected behaviors and procedures according to the code of military conduct – and those would be followed to the letter.

"Sam, I have those results for you…oh, Colonel… sorry, I didn't see you there." Janet seemed to almost blush slightly.

"Results?" Jack asked, completely legitimately.

Sam looked him in the eye and brushed him off. "Really, Sir. Could I talk with Janet?" She hoped that by not dismissing him as intruding, he would leave gracefully, even though she could tell so many other things from just his forlorn look.

Jack paused for a moment, returning her gaze and she saw his desire to remain. "Sure, Carter," he tipped his head and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Doc."

Then he was gone.

And Sam fought the urge to burst into tears.

She barely avoided Janet's inquiring gaze, asking questions that Sam desperately wanted to answer, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Janet?" She asked, hoping that the answers would distract her to questions that she almost felt ready to tackle. She tried to calm the erratic thudding of her heart as she waited for Janet to open her folder and say those two words.

"Well, Sam…" she trailed off.

Sam sighed. Not those two words.

Her eyes closed as she tried to fight back the growing annoyance. Really, somewhere she knew that she shouldn't be as irritated as she was. After all, if Janet had just dropped this bombshell on her she'd be firing off questions like crazy, the least of which being 'who's the father?'.

"Janet, please…" she hoped that the annoyance that leaked into her voice would be enough to curb some of the questions for the moment.

"Well," Janet took a seat in one of the lab stools, "your suspicions were correct. You're definitely pregnant. I'll have to do a more thorough exam to be sure, but I would say about twelve weeks along."

"Eleven and a half…" It was whispered so quietly that Sam never expected Janet to hear.

Her eyebrow cocked, "You can pinpoint it that precisely?"

Sam knew there was no way to keep back the blush, both from the whole situation and from Janet's reaction. "Well, it's not like my job leaves a whole lot of room for 'other' things, Jan."

"Ah, right," Janet hesitated, "which does bring to mind another question, Sam…"

Sam's hand shot up, "No, Janet, please, don't even ask." Her eyes closed and she felt the sting of the tears that she'd really wanted to shed when Jack had turned and left. "He's not in the picture, Janet. I don't really see that it can be any other way."

It wasn't a lie, really. He couldn't be in the picture. At least not the way that she would have liked, the way that he would have liked. Not the way things stood right now.

Sam cleared her throat nervously and allowed her eyes to dance around her lab. God, all she had to do was say one word and things would be out in the open. Just saying 'Jack' would solve all over her present problems.

And create a whole mountain of new ones.

No. No, this was how they'd decided and right now, when she couldn't look Jack in the eye, she had to be strong for him. And her resolve had to last for the both of them.

"So," Janet broke the uncomfortable silence and when Sam looked at her, she could see that her friend was holding back on a lot of questions that desperately needed to be answered.

"Janet, please try to understand. It was one night," - and it had been then, even if there had been more recently - "one of those times where it just all got to be too much." She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Of all the stupid…" but she couldn't bring herself to say mistake… cause this child was a miracle, and no small miracle at that.

"Sam," Janet stepped forward and dragged her into a hug. "Sam, it wasn't a mistake. We're all human. And… a child!" While her voice still held an edge of worry, Sam could see that Janet was excited for her chance; blossoming in the ability to carry a new life.

It was something that bolstered Sam's quickly deteriorating strength.

Sam felt her tears from earlier try to well up again and fought them down with everything she could, holding tight to Janet. "Thanks, Jan."

"Sam, as long as you're sure that this is what you want, I'll support you one-hundred percent. I will admit that there are several other questions that I have and many of them may need to be answered, but I will do my best to abide by your wishes."

Janet took a step back, releasing Sam from her embrace a bit. "We will have to meet with the General, I'll want to do a full physical. You've been through the Gate in this condition, we're still unsure about the effects that can have on a fetus. I'll want to do a full amnio and I'll have to sign your care over to another doctor."

Sam's eyes widened, "Janet, why? I don't want another doctor."

"Thanks for the loyalty and vote of confidence, but I'm not an OBGyn and it's been ages since I even did a stint in obstetrics. With your physiology you need a specialist, especially now. Pregnancy messes with anyone's body chemistry, we have no idea what it could to yours. You're already experiencing morning sickness, I would suggest taking you off an active rotation…"

"Janet, no. Please no. You know that I'll go insane in the lab for the next seven months."

Janet looked at her skeptically and Sam could see her doctor's instincts warring over her desire to keep Sam's morale up. Sam pushed ahead.

"Restricted active duty." She compromised, her eyes flickering away.

Janet surrendered, nodding slightly as she jotted some notes down on her folder. She glanced up at Sam and sighed. "Sam, I wish you would tell me."

Something snapped in Sam and the tears didn't give her any warning as they appeared and tumbled down her cheek. What would her friend do if she told her that Jack was the father? Janet was obligated, as the base CMO, to report it to Hammond and that is exactly what Sam didn't want. But to tell her would relieve so much of Sam's stress and she could trust Janet not to tell anyone other than Hammond… and maybe not even Hammond if she asked and explained…

"Janet…" Sam began, feeling the words sitting on the back of her tongue, looking for one acceptable reason to spill her story.

"So," Janet jumped in before Sam could say anything, "when would you like to talk with Hammond?"

Sam took a deep breath, wiping the errant tear across her cheek with her hand. "I guess there's no time like the present," she shrugged, "then I have to tell the guys. Are Teal'c and Daniel back yet?"

"Daniel never left the base, as far as I know. Teal'c isn't due back on base until later tonight. Why don't you just take it one step at a time though, Sam?"

"Janet," her eyes looked at her disbelieving, "you don't think I'm going to be able to avoid telling them do you? I'm showing already, for crying out loud!"

As soon as it was out of her mouth, Sam silently cursed herself. Damn, she'd been spending way too much time around that man – and it was showing, literally.

Janet's eyebrow cocked a bit as she looked Sam over again. "You do have a point there…" She took a deep breath, "let's head down to my office. I'll call the General from there and we can see if he can see us right away."

Thankful that she had gotten away - to an extent - with her slip of the tongue, Sam followed Janet into her office and took a seat in front of her desk. She watched with vague fascination as Janet picked up the phone and dialed the General's extension. She caught Sam's gaze as she waited and then taking a breath, she spoke into the phone.

"Sir? Yes, sir." Janet paused for a moment and then continued, her eyes never leaving Sam's. "I was wondering if you had a free moment for Major Carter and I? Yes, now would be preferable." Sam couldn't take it and looked to the dull, grey walls to her left, feeling the stare of her friend. "Thank you, sir. We'll be there shortly."

The click of the phone drew Sam's eyes back to the desk and the slender hand that had just hung up on the call that would soon seal her future. Her hand errantly drifted to her abdomen, resting lightly. The chair grated against the floor and Sam looked up to see Janet moving from behind her desk.

"Come on, Sam. It'll be better when you get this out of the way, don't you think?"

Sam sighed in resignation and stood to follow her friend up to General Hammond's office.

She came to a dead stop about five feet from the General's door.

"Sam? Sam, are you okay?" Janet's voice was full of concern and Sam knew she must look white as a ghost.

She closed her eyes, balled her hands up into fists, and the exhaled the breath she'd been holding. "Let's get this over with…"

Approaching the door with a confidence in her stride that she did not feel, she knocked and opened the door upon hearing the General's response.

"General." She stood, not quite at full attention, before his desk.

"Have a seat, Major. Doctor." He indicated the second chair for her with a sweep of his hand. "I trust that everything is all right, Major? Nothing too serious to have pulled you back from another day of down-time?"

Sam tried to smile. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She was happy about this baby – ecstatic even – but the whole situation with having to lie to the people that she trusted most bothered her. "I guess that would be a matter of opinion, Sir."

Sam looked to Janet for a moment and caught the minute gesture to proceed as her hand flicked and her eyes darted to the General. Sam rolled her eyes and felt something heavy sitting in the bottom of her stomach as she steadied herself.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth ready to tell the tale and then thought better of her words and closed her mouth.

"Sam…"

"Major?" He asked again, his tone relaying, once again, that he desired to hear just what it was that she was in his office for. "I'm assuming that you came down here for a reason?"

"Sorry, sir. Yes, sir. It's just… It'll be a little shocking to you."

She could see a hundred possibilities leap into his eyes and she wondered just how close to the frontlines her announcement was going to be.

General Hammond set his gaze sternly on her. "Major," he paused, "Sam, I've known you for years. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Sam's eyes closed and she took a deep breath, wishing that Jack were here. Then she could squeeze his hand and offer him support as he continued with some sort of witty explanation like 'Well, Sir, what happened was, I kind of ordered Carter to get a life, and she did… with me… and it will be here in about six months.'

Slowly releasing her breath, she raised her eyes to meet the General's. "Sir, I'll be needing to put in for some maternity leave, starting in about six months. Until then, Doctor Fraiser has agreed that light active duty is alright. That is, as long as I'm cleared by the OBGyn that Janet chooses to send me to." She paused ever so slightly to take another breath. "I'll have to have a meeting with my team, Sir. Explain things to them the best that I can, and help them arrange for a replacement for the missions that I will not be able to accompany them on."

When she finished she noticed that both Janet and the General were staring at her, she must have rushed it out at about a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry, Major, but I thought you just said you would need maternity leave?"

"Uh," she thought back over her words. "That's right, sir."

"Maternity leave." He said as if it were a foreign concept. "For you?"

"Yes, sir." Sam said, finding a minute amount of amusement in the General's incomprehension of her words.

Hammond opened his mouth to ask another question and then thought better of it. He furrowed his brow and then bowed his head.

"You've thought this through." He said, knowing that she wouldn't be coming to him with this if she hadn't. She knew that he was an intuitive officer and he was stalling for time to come up with a fitting response. Sam opted to remain silent and cast a comforting glance to Janet who was also squirming in her seat. Sam felt a certain amount of compassion for Janet having to sit through this, but loved her for her s support. She smiled at Janet and it seemed to settle her a bit.

"Alright, Major." Hammond finally sighed, his hands still folded before him. "As your C.O., I guess I'm required to say that I'm a little disappointed in you, but as a friend I couldn't be happier for you. I know how much this work means to you and that there is little that would sacrifice it for, but I think that I can understand this." He shook his head. "I think that I'll be going under the Doctor's suggestion, since I haven't had to handle this specific situation yet. If she says that you're fit for restricted duty, you are. But the minute she says otherwise, you're off the list."

Sam silently nodded, a slight smile crossing her features. She had expected the disappointment, but she had never expected him to be happy for her. Heavily, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sir. Of course I'll follow the doctor's orders and recommendations to the letter." She smiled shyly, "I'm sure I'll have several people looking after me to make sure of that."

Janet looked over at that, "Of that there is no doubt, Major. Don't think that just because I won't be your primary care physician for this matter that I'll let you slack off for one second. Not to mention a certain Colonel, an over-protective Jaffa, and a brotherly archeologist that I can think of."

The General smiled slightly, "I think you're going to have your hands full of 'mother hens', Major. Good luck." He looked down at his desk blotter. "As for meeting with your team, perhaps you should have a small meeting with Colonel O'Neill first. Something tells me he would like to have the head's up as to what is going on with his team before the 'office scuttlebutt' gets a hold of it."

Knowing that meeting was going to be one of the easiest of her life, she nodded without hesitation.

"Alright, fill me in. I'll make myself available whenever you can find the time for a meeting." Then with a small smile in Sam's direction he waved them off.

"Thank you, sir."

She stood and left with Janet on her heels. Once she had left the anteroom, she leaned against the wall and let out a breath of held air.

"Sam?" Janet sounded a tad distressed.

"Hmmm?" She asked, her head resting back with her eyes closed.

"How's the Colonel going to take it?"

She could feel her heart rate nearly skyrocket for a moment and grimaced. He'll take it pretty well, I think, considering he's known for nearly a week already. She sighed. "I don't know, Janet, but I do know that he'll support me with it 100." She let her head drop and looked her worried friend in the eye. Sam knew that Janet knew of the feelings between the two of them, the times that had been especially trying on Sam had been cried out on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, please. You've been fantastic." Sam reached out a hand and rested it lightly on Janet's forearm. "I'll talk with the Colonel right now."

She headed toward the Colonel's office, trying her best to keep in the frame of mind where she called him 'Colonel' or 'Sir' and not 'Jack'. Arriving outside the door she gave a swift knock.

"Enter."

She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. "I was hoping that you had a few moments so that I could discuss something with you, Sir." She made sure she emphasized the term she used.

Jack was sitting at his desk, his yoyo rolling along the edge as he carefully 'walked the dog'. "Really, Carter? What do you need to chat with me about?"

His eyes met hers and he grabbed the yoyo up and threw it in his top draw. Standing, he walked over to where she stood, leaning against his door. "How'd things go?"

"The General is 'happy for me' and thinks I should give you a 'heads up' as to what's going on before we tell the guys."

"So," she began, forcing herself to step back from him, her eyes flashing him a warning. "I have to organize a meeting with the guys."

"Hmmm?" He asked, leaning back on his desk, folding his arms over his chest.

Sam hesitated, and cast him a worried glance. "You sure you can do this?"

"Sa…" he finished the word with a sigh. "When do you want to meet with the guys?"

Sam accepted his redirection and nodded. "Teal'c gets in this evening."

"Alright, we'll have the meeting, get everything out in the open, and then you'll probably get invited out for dinner with Janet." He smiled playfully, she knew that he would know and understand the friendship that they shared and Janet's unconditional support of Sam, but now he thought he could predict it too?

She smiled. "Almost everything…"

"Huh?"

"We'll get almost everything out in the open."

"Ah." He shoved his hand into his pockets. "Yeah, so… what did you tell them?"

She looked down. "The General really didn't ask any questions. I'm assuming Janet will have to put that in her report." Sighing slightly, she continued, "As for anything I told Janet, it was vague. He's not in the picture, he can't be and leave it at that."

Jack nodded silently. "Not a complete lie."

"No."

Her eyes darted away from him and danced along the walls.

"I need to go."

She knew that the longer she stayed in this office, she would want to stay there until Teal'c came in.

"Do you think that Janet'll believe that we had a talk like the one she's expecting in under ten minutes?"

Sam sighed, so close to caving in to her desires. "She will if I tell her it did."

Jack sighed and took a step closer to her. Instinctively, she stepped back from him, so used to needing to stay away from him in the past, that their relationship felt like it still dictated that type of action. Jack paused.

"Sam, if this is going to make you so skittish… if you're going to withdraw from me whenever I want to touch you, it's not going to work. You can't do this alone and I won't let you." He moved quickly to her, not allowing her a moment to move away and gently clasped her elbows. "If anything, everyone knows that you and I are the best of friends. They're not going to immediately suspect something if you come in here once in a while." He leaned down to look into her eyes.

Tears pricking her eyes, she nodded. "I know. I know that, but it's so hard… after so long…"

Jack nodded and led her over to the couch, gesturing for her to lay down and then took the initiative and put her head in his lap. His fingers gently rested on her hair and rubbed soothingly along her scalp.

"Just relax, Sam. You can't let yourself get worked up, it's not good for you, and it's really not good for you and the baby." He smiled, "You're going to have to try to keep your stress level down."

"Like that's possible at all…" she gave a short, somewhat bitter laugh. "The one place I feel relaxed, completely at ease and safe and like nothing can hurt me is the one place I really can't be right now, especially right now…."

"We could always re-evaluate things, Sam? It's all a matter of what you think is the best thing for you." He tilted her head slightly to look up into his face. "I've had a letter of resignation sitting in that top draw, probably longer than you'd like to know. Just say the word and it will be signed, dated, and hand delivered to the General in under five minutes flat."

Sam sat up so quickly she almost thought their heads would collide. "Jack, I can not and will not ask that of you. I know what your job means to you, I know what it's given you. I won't ever ask you to give all of that up, for me or for our child."

"Then I need you to trust me on this, alright? If you need to talk to me, talk to me. No one is going to stop you. And, anyway, anyone who thinks I'm the kid's father? They are right, but they're not going to say anything." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then urged her back down onto the couch.

Sighing, she responded to his pressure and lay back down, closing her eyes. "Wake me as soon as you hear Teal'c, alright?"

"Of course."

Her eyes settled and her breathing evened out, relaxed by his presence and confidence. His fingers resumed their wandering in her hair and she could feel the pull of unconsciousness calling to her.

She slept.

(( ))

She hadn't been this nervous talking to either Janet or the General. When Jack had woken her up nearly an hour ago, saying that Teal'c had just come in, he had suggested that he be the one to round up the other two members of SG1 and that she should meet them there.

She recognized the intelligence of the idea: Daniel would have been relentless in wanting to know what it was that they were meeting about and Jack had the greater talent at shutting him up. Teal'c would have been stoic in his response and it just may have collapsed Sam's defensive walls.

This had definitely been the best option. Of course, she wasn't at all surprised that Jack had known exactly how she would react, and how both of their teammates would react. Her head rested in her hands on the table in the briefing room.

This would be the easy part. After all of this came the virtual public announcement. Then the stares and whispers would start. She wouldn't be surprised if they took up a pool to decide who the father was. Was it a one night stand? Was it a boyfriend that freaked after she told him? Was it someone from the SGC? Then, more specifically, was it Jack?

"Sam? Are you okay?"

She looked up and smiled at Daniel. "Yeah, I guess. Just tired. I had been taking a bit of a nap before I came here."

He nodded in understanding and then moved aside as Janet came into the room from the General's office. Janet glanced at her with a smile of support and then took up a seat next to her.

"You alright?" she asked softly as she settled down.

Sam smiled gratefully. "I will be. I just want to… get on with things."

Then, Jack entered with Teal'c, talking softly with the Jaffa. He also cast her a reassuring glance and Sam nodded, hoping that their actions weren't speaking too loudly. Janet seemed to dismiss it and after a glance at the General, she saw that neither of them were showing signs of anything.

Maybe Jack was right about that. If nothing else, the rest of the base knew that they were best friends.

Jack took a seat directly across from her and Teal'c settled next to him. He greeted Sam with a polite bow of his head, to which she smiled in response. Would he still do that if he knew what he was here for?

The General took his seat and glanced around the table. "Okay, people, we have to make some changes and decisions here. Major Carter, I believe you have something to say."

Sam looked around the table. Talk about being put on the spot, she knew this would be tough, she had never thought that it would be this bad.

"Major, I think you have an announcement to make?"

Sam looked to Jack, the tone of his voice, everything about him oozed support for her. "Yes, sir,"

She looked to the guys, examining their expressions and wondering how exactly they would think of her after they heard what she had to say.

Her heart froze in her throat and she swallowed, but with one final look at the three people who knew her dilemma, Sam cleared her throat and plunged ahead.

"I'm pregnant."

Daniel blinked and then frowned. Sam just knew that he thought that he hadn't heard her right. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

Sam took a deep breath and said it again. "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes went from Daniel to Teal'c, sitting stoically behind Jack as he looked at her. She almost felt naked under his intense gaze and instantly Sam knew that if anyone was certain who the father was, it was Teal'c. She damned that Jaffa sense and waited for Teal'c to give an actual reaction.

She nearly missed the flicker of his eyes to the back of Jack's head before his solid and tender gaze rested upon her and he inclined his head once more. "A child is a wonderful gift, Major Carter. I am most happy for you."

Something within Sam snapped and threatened to escape in the form of tears, but she swallowed them and turned back to the man whom she thought of as her other brother. She furrowed her brow.

"Daniel?"

Daniel sat there, obviously unsure of what to do. "You're pregnant?"

She sat there and closed her eyes, "Yes, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby."

Daniel's face showed his disbelief. "How? When? What are you going to do? Who's the father?"

The questions rushed out of his mouth quickly and Sam felt her face redden and her eyes sting as the tears welled up again.

Janet, thankfully, came to her rescue. "Daniel! Some of those are pretty personal questions, and I don't think Sam really needs to explain the 'how' to any of us, do you?"

His cheeks reddened slightly and he looked over at her. "Sorry, Sam. It's just a bit of a shock is all. If you're happy, I'm happy for you though."

"Daniel…" she began, knowing that the last sentence had seemed forced. She really did want him to be happy for her, not because she was happy.

He waved his hands. "Obviously I'm shocked, Sam." He cast a nearly subversive glance in Jack's direction, gauging his reaction and then turned back to Sam. "Really, I know what family means to you and I'm more than happy that you're going to have a chance at it."

Sam didn't seem too sure about his words, and her skepticism must have shown because he pushed on.

"I'm sorry I asked those questions. When you're ready to fill in the details, I…" he glanced around the table and corrected himself, "we're all here for you." Again, he sent a long glance in Jack's direction, wanting to know what it was that the Colonel felt about this situation.

Sam risked a glance at him, also, and saw him relaxing into his chair, his pen lightly, noiselessly tapping against the wad of paper in front of him. He didn't appear to have any outward reaction to the news, something that she knew Daniel wouldn't fall for. She wondered if the historian would be going to have a… 'chat' with Jack later.

She gave Daniel a shy smile, "Thanks, Daniel, it means a lot. I know I'll need the help and support of all of my 'family', and I knew I could count on all of you. Unfortunately, I can't go on missions with the team as much now. So, I'll be working closely with Colonel O'Neill to help find a replacement, at least until after the baby is born and I can get adjusted to a schedule."

She paused and swallowed, hoping she could keep up the façade. "I will be staying on for some of the more routine missions and I'll be around as a scientific advisor as long as the doctor's agree that there is no reason for me to not be."

Janet smiled. "The obstetrician that takes over Sam's case and I will be in constant communication regarding her condition and the well-being of both her and the baby."

A steady silence settled over the room and as it drew out, Sam felt something tug at her heart. She desperately wanted to fill them in. She knew that they wanted to know, wanted to understand how she had come to this decision, but knowing that the consequences of her voice would be something neither she nor Jack were prepared for.

Still…

"Look, guys," she started, hoping to at least settle their nerves in relation to her 'condition.'

Teal'c waved her down, leaning towards her and cocking his head to the side. One look from him and she knew that he did understand her dilemma and knew without a doubt that Jack was the father. He spoke softly.

"Your reasons are your own, Major Carter. We are your friends - even more, we are your family. You will tell us in your own time."

She just knew that if she began to tear up anytime within the next few seconds, she wouldn't be able to stop them.

Weakly, she forced out a smile, "Thank you, Teal'c." Her voice had been barely above a whisper and she swore none of them had heard her, but the slight bow that Teal'c gave her indicated that he had.

General Hammond cleared his throat quietly, "All right, people. Your down-time ends at 0800. We'll postpone your briefing until noon. That will give Major Carter some time to meet with the Colonel to discuss possible candidates for her replacement and get checked out by the obstetrician Doctor Fraiser has contacted. You are dismissed until then. Major, everyone, I suggest you all get a good night's sleep."

Everyone, except Sam, stood as the General left the room. Janet placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have a few things to do in the infirmary and then I'll be ready to leave, would you like to head out for dinner? Relax a little?"

Sam smiled and reached up to squeeze Janet's hand gently. "Thanks, I'd like that. I have a few things to do too, I'll meet you in the infirmary?"

"Sounds good." Janet removed her hand and headed out of the room.

Daniel came up to her next and knelt down next to her, his eyes intense and full of emotion. "Really, Sam, I am happy for you. I'm sorry I was such an ass."

Sam couldn't help the watery smile that was produced and leaned forward to grace her friend with a hug.

"It's alright," she accepted, speaking into his neck. "It was a bit of a surprise."

He chuffed in amusement. "A little." He stood and allowed his hand to trail in hers for a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." He bowed his head to the floor and left.

She looked between the two remaining members of SG1 and was overwhelmed with Teal'c's acceptance and Jack's love. She smiled, embarrassed at their attention and then stood, moving over to them. Teal'c looked her in the eye and then glanced at Jack for a moment, his gaze sweeping over his friend. An eyebrow arched minutely and Sam felt her heartbeat quicken.

"I am most pleased for you, Major Carter," he said, without taking his eyes off of Jack. Then he bowed to her and added, "I, too, will see you in the morning."

"'Night, T." Jack said, ripping his eyes off of Sam to bid farewell to the Jaffa.

Teal'c turned and left.

Sam's eyes followed him out the door, staying silent until the door had closed behind him and they were alone.

"You know that he knows don't you?" Her voice was quiet.

Jack's face turned to her, a boyish smile lighting his eyes. "Did you, for one second, think that he wouldn't?"

A soft smile crossed her face. "I guess I figured if anyone would figure it out, and let us know that they knew, it would be him." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she finished the sentence. "You don't think he suspected anything was really going on before this do you?"

Jack shrugged, "Does it matter?" His arm rose to grasp her shoulder in an affectionate squeeze. "Come on, let's go discuss some of your ideas for your replacement."

She smiled playfully. "Why, sir," she grinned. "We don't have to start that until tomorrow morning."

TBC

Uhm… things might be slowing down a little, but they're still a'comin'. RL's a real witch on time management. We'd still love to hear what you thought.

Tricia: 


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Herd Mentality

AUTHORS: Divine Joker and Tricia Byrne

EMAILS: G

SUMMARY: They've faced Jacob, Hammond and the guys… what about the base?

SPOILERS: Uhm… eps? None. But you'll want part 1-6 to really fully understand this one.

ARCHIVE: Any of the lists that this appears on.

DISCLAIMER: Again? I think I'll come up with a generic one this time. MGM/Gekko/ Double Secret have all the right to them.

A/N from Tricia: Wow… part seven… geez… This is loads of fun, I'm really enjoying this. The feedback is great and it definitely spurs new ideas. I just hope everyone finds this as truly enjoyable as I had writing it with DJ. Thanks, as always, go to Dee and Aud, I love you guys. Also, great thanks to DJ, this is so much fun… and I'm not that sleep deprived….

A/N from DJ: Holy… and yet another one. Thanks for the great feedback that we've been getting… as you can see, it spawns more and more and more and more. I hope that this chapter lives up to its expectations and more are on the way! Thanks to Tricia (who's becoming sleep deprived because of these) and to Venom. hugs

(( ))

God, she hated Mondays.

And for no specific reason other than the fact that they dictated that there were still four other work days left in the week. Sam released a heavy sigh as she readjusted the laptop bag on her shoulder and continued to her lab.

She had felt a little nauseated after their last trip through the Stargate and Janet, being the doctor to look her over, had said that SG1's resident science expert was grounded for a week.

"Grounded?" she'd rasped, her hands gripping the side of the bed. "You make it sound like I'm a teenager again, Janet!" Sam didn't remember what it was that Janet had said in response to that because she had passed out.

Sam closed her eyes. Damn 'Gate.

Entering her lab, she turned on the lights, ready for another long and tedious day of research. She loved research she always had but she craved the thrill and excitement of being out in the field. She wanted to be in the middle of the thick of things, not sitting here in her lab while her team was out there in the midst of all that was going on.

She flicked on the lights and was slightly overwhelmed by the hordes of flowers, baskets, and teddy bears that flooded the room.

"Something tells me, you've got a lot of support behind you there, Major."

Shocked by the nearness of his voice, Sam turned to look Jack in the eye. She narrowed them in suspicion. "And you expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with this?"

Jack frowned thoughtfully, surveying the mound of gifts on her table. Slowly, methodically, he picked up each of the tags and read them. Occasionally he would point at one and then let it fall for her consideration later.

"Ah." He commented, reaching over the pile and withdrawing a small little bear with tiny hearts sewn into it's feet and big black ceramic eyes staring soulfully at her. He thrust it to her, with the tag outstretched. He shook his head. "I had nothing to do with this, Carter," he said tenderly. "This is from me, however."

Tentatively, feeling her emotions begin to grab a hold of her again, she took the soft bear from him. Her fingers loved the softness of the plush and after staring at him for a few seconds, bent her eyes to the tag.

There before her in his distinct handwriting was something that she'd never expected from him. Quietly, making sure that even if someone had been nearby they wouldn't have been able to overhear, she read: "Although, we may not be able to make it official for a while, I know that we're both firmly planted where we stand. In case you ever have any doubts…

The Irish Marriage Blessing (slightly modified)

May God be with us and bless us.

May we see our children's children.

May we be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings.

May we know nothing but happiness from this day forward.

I'll be here for you in every and any way you need.

Always,

Jack"

Her hand shook as she finished reading it. Her voice had given out a few moments before and she felt the hot tears cascade down her cheeks.

His hand came around her and she felt him cover her shaking one with his own strong and sturdy ones. "We'll need to take that off now, Sam. That's why I wanted to show it to you here and now, no one else can see it."

He removed the tag and handed it to her. "Keep it somewhere safe, okay."

Still shaking from the emotional discovery, Sam was tempted to tuck it into her bra and keep it to her heart. She knew that Jack would get a kick out of it, but felt safer knowing that she should keep it under lock and key.

She clutched at the tag and felt a black hole open in the pit of her stomach as she refused to hug him.

"So," he started, hoping to divert her energy from tears to smiles, "I get to stay over tonight." He grinned playfully.

Sam huff out a breath half-way between a sob and a chuckle and rewarded Jack's attempt to lighten her mood with a watery smile. In truth, she hadn't thought that the team would be doing what they had done in the last few days since they had heard her knews. Janet had stayed with her for a couple of days (along with Cassie – who had been ecstatic about the news) and then Daniel and Teal'c had crashed her solitude with movies and books. She'd been overwhelmed by their concern and touched by their care.

What she wouldn't give for a quiet night alone.

But a quiet night with Jack would work just fine too, she thought with a smile.

"Why is it that I get you for hockey night?" she managed to get out, wiping her face with a tissue from her desk.

"Oh, come on, Carter." He glanced over his shoulder, then moved closer before continuing, "You don't think I can cater to you and watch hockey do you?"

Her look said it all. He would become completely absorbed with the game and she would be left alone. Well, she had wanted to be left alone, and there was always after the game…

"Carter, everyone else is feeding you the 'pregnancy diet'. You're not telling me you're not craving a nice, big pizza with all of your favorite toppings…"

Her eyes and ears seemed to almost visibly perk up at that. "Pepperoni?"

Jack smiled, "As long as you don't mind living with me after it."

She snorted and shook her head in exasperation. Biting her tongue, she looked up to him. "No, I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

Jack's grin morphed into a tender smile. "Good." His eyes darted down to her belly and he cocked his head to the side. "So… you know that you're starting to show, hey?"

Sam smiled and clutched Jack's bear to her heart as she laughed. "You wait for another couple of month's, mister. Then I'll really be showing."

They fell into a silence and tentatively his hand reached out to touch her stomach, his fingers light and ticklish through the cotton of her shirt. She stood silently, relishing his awe and pleasure at the sight of their child beginning to show itself. Her hand began to drift to join his, caught in the moment, until there was a tentative knock on her doorjamb.

So many years in the black ops was the only thing that saved Jack from jumping away from her and looking guilty. Instead, with uneasy calm his eyes darted to hers before drifting to the lieutenant standing at the door.

"Lieutenant Vidro," Sam said with considerable ease. "What can I do for you?"

He looked a little shy, but stepped forward anyway and extended a card to her. "It's from SG 18, ma'am. Congratulations."

Sam blinked and then took the extended card and graced the nervous man with a smile. "Thank you, lieutenant. Extend that to your team too, please?"

"Of course, ma'am." He tipped his head to Jack. "Colonel." And then he turned and left.

Sam breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That was a little close."

Jack's hand moved up and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight. We'll do pizza, soda, the game, a nice backrub, maybe a bubble bath. You need to stay relaxed, Carter. Stress free!"

"What's on the agenda for the team today, Sir?"

He grinned, "Ignoring doctor's orders, Carter?"

"Not ignoring, Sir, just asking a question."

"Nothing much, Carter, Daniel is helping out with translations, Teal'c is helping the rebel Jaffa get set up at the Alpha Site, and I'll be doing paperwork. Care to make a lunch date with your CO?"

Smiling casually, slipping the note in her desk draw, she responded. "How about 1300? After I get finished with my check up with the Obstetrician and Janet?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see what I can get done on those backlogged reports so that we can get out early."

Sam smiled and watched him leave, her fingers tightening impulsively on the bear that she still held in her hands. Looking at the pile of gifts that clogged her lab table and the envelope and bear she still held in her hands, Sam couldn't help but begin to think that she could learn to appreciate Monday's.

(( ))

"Janet?"

"Over here, Sam." Her voice came from behind a curtain and Sam waited until her voice came again. "Come back here, Sam."

Sam stepped behind and looked up to see her OBGyn standing with Janet. The woman smiled at her and gestured to the bed. "Sam, it's great to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Doctor Clark. What do we have on the agenda for today?" She felt like she was experiencing deja view. She'd asked Jack an almost identical question.

"Well, first we'll give you a general physical. Confirm how far along you are, check on the baby's heart-rate, do a few blood tests on you to make sure your levels are where they should be. Check on your health. Then there are a few questions about the father that I'd like to try and have answered if it's possible."

Sam gulped slightly, she knew eventually they would bring that up. "I'll answer what I can."

"Well, I guess that's about as good as we can ask for. Are you all set to begin?"

Sam nodded and they handed her the hospital-styled gown that she needed to wear. "We'll be right outside when you're ready, Sam." Janet smiled and tapped her gently on the hand before turning and following Doctor Clark out of the enclosed area.

"Alright, well I can start with the questions then, if you don't mind."

Sam shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Uhm… the father," she said, looking down on her notepad. "Does he have any hereditary anomalies? MS, diabetes?"

"No." That was easy.

"Good. Has he developed any sicknesses over the years that may be a hazard to you? HIV, AIDS… things like that?"

Sam's heart leapt. "Uh, no. No, I'm pretty sure he hasn't."

Dr. Clark smiled. "I know this is a little awkward, but it is for the good of the baby. I need to know if I should expect anything to develop during the pregnancy."

"I know." Sam nodded and tried to relax against the bed.

"So, no diseases, no genetic anomalies… that's a good start."

Sam hid her smile. This baby was conceived under the notion that Jack had to pass on his genetic anomalies. Hopefully, it would work.

Sam tried to stay as still as possible as the doctor gave her a full examination. Janet was great, standing by and chatting with her through the whole thing, but Sam found that she was missing the fact that Jack couldn't be there. Not that he would want to be there for this, this part he would be more than willing to do without.

The cool metal of a stethoscope against her stomach brought her back to the here and now. "Well, everything seems to be going just great. I would estimate you to be about estimate you to be at about thirteen to fifteen weeks. Now, Doctor Fraiser tells me you were able to pinpoint it closer to the thirteen week mark, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well, it's a little early yet, but given the unusual circumstance surrounding this pregnancy I would like to do a sonogram. Preferably as soon as we can get one. Do you think you can make yourself available sometime today?"

Sam's eyes went slightly downcast. "Um, can we make it towards the end of the day, if it has to be today? I wouldn't want to have to interrupt an experiment mid-way through." She wouldn't meet Janet's eyes. She knew that if Janet saw her eyes, then Janet would know that one of her main reasons for putting the test off till the end of the day was that Jack could stop by.

"I don't see a problem with that. You aren't exerting yourself with work, are you?"

"Of course not. And my team… and Janet have been fantastic about it." She smiled happily at Janet and then turned back to Dr. Clark.

"That's excellent." She looked down at her pad and nodded. "Say… sixteen hundred?"

Sam closed her eyes and thought. Even if Jack wasn't done his reports, there was no way he couldn't just drop one and stop by with the excuse of driving her home. Besides, Janet would want her to quit early after her little fainting spell last Friday.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded.

"Alright. You can get dressed and I'll see you then."

Sighing with relief, Sam felt infinitely better with her clothes back on. She tucked her shirt in and moved out through the doors, glancing at her watch.

12:54.

Just enough time to meet Jack.

Several people smiled in her direction as she entered the busy cafeteria, looking around for her CO. She couldn't stop her flush of appreciation for their attention and smiled back at them, cocking her head in thanks. Turning one last time, she noted Jack sitting against the wall, with his feet propped up on one of the spare chairs around him.

She grabbed a nice balanced meal and her usual Jell-o and headed over to join him. "Mind if I take a seat, Sir?"

Jack looked up from his plate. "Course not, Carter, have a seat."

She took her seat and started in on her meal, wondering how to broach the topic with him. "What time did you want to head out of here tonight, Sir?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Knowing you, Carter, you've got loads of experiments and calibrations of one such or another planned. So what time is good for you?"

Giving him a small smile she leaned over, "How about sixteen hundred? You could meet me in the infirmary, I have another exam I have to have done later." When she saw him look up she quietly added, "I was hoping maybe you could pop your head in."

The look that graced his face could be described as nothing less than pride. "What sort of test are they going to do? I wouldn't want Janet kicking me out cause it was too personal or anything."

Blushing slightly, remembering the exam from earlier Sam smiled. "They want to do the first sonogram."

His eyes sparkled and Sam smiled at his hidden enthusiasm. "All it is, is a little gel on the stomach and… voila."

A small smile etched his lips and he glanced down at his food. "Isn't it a little early for it?"

"Dr. Clark just wants to check me out. You know, make sure and everything. It's not like I have normal cells floating about my bloodstream." She took a bite of her salad and crunched as she observed Jack. His fork was making idle patterns in his mashed potatoes and he was deep in thought.

Then he sighed happily. "I can do sixteen hundred."

Sam smiled, pleased. She had known that he would want to make it, and to organize it in such a way to allow him too, was the least she could do. He was missing out on so much, not being able to act like the father that he wanted to be. She intended to give him as much to do with this child as she possibly could without making it look suspicious.

"Good."

(( ))

15:57.

She really had to stop looking at her watch. Regardless, it wasn't as if they would begin at exactly sixteen hundred… and Jack certainly wouldn't be 'popping his head in' on time either. Like that wouldn't look weird.

15:58.

She wondered if she should head down to the infirmary a little late. She had told them she wanted to finish her experiment maybe she could stall things a little longer that way.

Looking at her watch again, she decided that starting to close up her lab one minute before the examination was supposed to begin would be long enough.

She powered down the equipment that had been running, shut down her computer, placed a few disks and files into her bag to take home and turned off the lights. Closing the door as she left she took a deep breath and headed toward the infirmary.

It still surprised her how openly supportive most of the people she met in the hallways were. She had expected this to be a little harder, for people to be a bit more gossipy about the whole thing. In general, the atmosphere had been pleasant since she'd made the announcement.

Arriving at the infirmary, she placed her jacket and bag on one of the chairs and smiled to the passing nurse.

"Would you like me to tell Doctors Fraiser and Clark that you're here for your exam, Major?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, thank you."

Her feet hung over the bed, and she stuffed her hands under her thighs as she looked around the infirmary.

She could hear the tinny resonance of a cart being pushed her way and look back to see Dr. Clark pulling the ultrasound into the room with Janet trailing behind, the ever present folder nestled in her crooked arm. Janet smiled at Sam moved to stand right next to her as she waited for Dr. Clark to set up.

"You didn't do too much today, hey Sam?" Janet asked, trying – and failing – to sound only curious.

Sam rolled her eyes, but told her friend how she had spent her afternoon 'sitting, typing and calculating.'

Janet just nodded and then, thinking of her repetitive questions, cast Sam an apologetic smile. Sam accepted it gracefully and settled back on the bed at the gesture from Dr. Clark to get ready.

Some switches turned on and Sam heard the distinct humming of the machine and several lights lining its outside. Dr. Clark fiddled with some of the instruments and then, picking up a tube, turned back to Sam.

"This will probably be a little cool at first. But the procedure itself is fairly simple. We'll put the gel on your stomach, and move the wand around. Other than a slightly slimy feeling and a little bit of pressure, you shouldn't feel a thing."

Sam smiled and nodded. As casually as she could, she tried to get a glance at the main door, wondering when Jack would show up.

"Don't worry, Sam. If the Colonel tries to pop his head in I'll ask him to wait outside." Sam cursed her friend for being so good at reading her.

"You don't have to, Janet. I'm sure my team has seen me in much worse condition than having an ultrasound. Besides, if they weren't busy I would have asked Daniel and Teal'c if they wanted to come too. They might as well all be here to get a peak at their little niece or nephew." She tried to make it casual, as if Jack were just 'one of the guys'. Just another of her teammates that were like family to her. Rather than someone who had become family to her.

Carefully, Doctor Clark rolled up her shirt and rolled down her pants to completely expose her stomach. "Are you all ready to begin, Sam?"

Sam hissed slightly at the chill of the gel, but other than that felt only a little discomfort. She watched in fascination as Doctor Clark proceeded to use the small contraption over her stomach.

Casually, Sam tried to get a glance at her watch, wondering when the man would finally decide to show up.

Janet frowned. "Sam…?"

"Carter?"

Sam held her relieved sigh, knowing that Janet was starting to think things that Sam didn't want her to think, but perked her eyebrows in response, regardless.

"Sir?"

"Uh…" he scratched gently at the privacy curtain. "Can I come back there?"

Sam cast a glance between the doctors and seeing no ill response from either of them, "Sure, sir." The smile and joy she felt at seeing him move into her line of sight was coolly squashed, but she could have sworn that he was feeling the same things.

"You know, Carter, I think you're starting to spend more time in this infirmary than Daniel does. We need to keep an eye on you." He smiled warmly and Sam was so grateful to have him nearby.

Jack carefully moved around to the head of the bed, trying his best not to be in anyone's way. He wound up standing to Sam's right, and she looked over and smiled hesitantly. "I think I have a better reason for being here than Daniel does, Sir."

Janet and Doctor Clark were conferring over a few things. Then Janet looked up. "The heart rate of the baby is good and strong, Sam. Everything is looking very good, and quite normal."

Doctor Clark turned the monitor around so that Sam could see the image. "This is what your baby looks like right now, Sam. This is the head, here are the arms, and over here are the legs. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

She could feel Jack leaning forward over her to get a closer look at the monitor.

"Carter, would you look at that …" he said in awed amazement.

For a moment, Sam worried that his eagerness would trigger something in Janet, but after a quick glance, saw only a tender smile on her friends face. Everyone knew that family and children were special to the Colonel, and even Janet couldn't deny that even if this child hadn't been his, he would have fawned over it.

"Sam?" Janet asked gently, "The sex?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jack slightly shake his head; and while Janet and Doctor Clark would think it was in wonder of the monitor was showing, Sam knew better.

She shook her head. "I think I'll wait."

Both women nodded and Doctor Clark continued to pass the wand over her belly for a few more minutes, silently pointing a few things out to Janet before moving it once more. Finally she sighed.

"Would you like a print out?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically, a smile blossoming on her face. She waited impatiently again, as Doctor Clark printed the image and gently handed it to her.

"There you go."

"Is that it?" Jack asked.

Janet and Doctor Clark both smiled. "Yes, that's all there is to it." Doctor Clark responded, while she was cleaning off the wand.

Janet walked over and took a few paper towels to start cleaning off Sam's stomach.

"Um, I'll wait for you just outside, Carter." Jack said, nudging his head in the direction of the chairs.

Sam smiled, grabbing a paper towel to assist Janet and then fixed her shirt and pants.

Doctor Clark handed her the printout. "Would you like an extra copy or two?"

Sam beamed, "Yes, please." She straightened herself out and took the extra copies. "Thanks, Janet, this was great."

Exiting the area, she grabbed her bag and coat. "I'm all set to go, Sir. Are you ready?"

Jack's face seemed really calm and serious. "Yeah, Carter, I'm ready. Let's go."

They were silent up to the surface, standing fairly close together that the lurching of the elevator car would cause their hands and arms to brush. Sam took comfort in that for the moment.

He helped her into the truck and then moved around to the driver's side and started the machine.

All in silence.

As they were heading down the mountain, Sam reached into her bag and pulled out one of the extra sonograms.

Jack took it from her and smiled down at it as they sat at a red light. Sam watched the tender and thoughtful grin slide into its rightful place on his face and felt a corresponding hum of contentment settle within her heart. As the light turned green, he handed the picture back over to her.

She shook her head.

"Sam, you should keep it. Really."

Sam smiled and pushed it back towards him. "It's yours. I got a few extras after you left. I want you to keep it somewhere safe." Much like the blessing that he had given to her earlier that day. "It's as much yours as it is mine."

His fingers reached over and intertwined with hers. "I really appreciate the fact that you let me be there with you."

She turned in her seat as much as the belt would allow. "Jack, this baby is ours - yours and mine." She moved his hand over to rest on the small swell of her stomach. "We might not be able to admit it to everyone, Jack, but that doesn't make it any less true. I intend to keep you as involved as possible."

Jack took his hand back only when he needed it to make the turn onto her street. They parked in front of her house and Jack took her hand before she could open the truck's door. "I want to stay involved and I want to be a big part of this child's life, and yours."

She leaned over and kissed him gently. "I love you too, Jack. Let's go in and rest for a bit before we order that pizza. Don't you think for one minute that I forgot that you promised me a backrub and a relaxing bath."

"I think you might be fixated, Sam." Jack said, smiling nonetheless.

In truth, he was more than happy to give her the backrub and, maybe if he was lucky, she wouldn't mind sharing that bath.

His smile turned smug as he followed her into the house, her bag slung over his shoulder.

"So," he began when the door had closed behind them, "when Janet asks you what you had for supper tonight, you're going to say…?"

She grinned at him and then recited, "'Colonel O'Neill was very responsible…" Jack snorted and she frowned in reprimand.

"You don't think she'll actually believe that, do you?" He asked, pulling her into her bedroom where he gestured for her to lay down. She quirked an eyebrow at him and took off her shirt before following his suggestion.

"She won't really have a choice, Jack." She said, laying her head on her hands. Her eyes drifted closed and she suddenly felt exhausted, resting on the soft comfort of her bed and feeling Jack settled over her. Jack watched her eyes flutter for a moment and knew that any chance at him sharing the bath with her would have to come after supper and a nap.

It didn't prevent him from granting her, her backrub.

He settled, straddling her thighs and his fingers began their work.

Feeling her muscles relax under his administrations and seeing her resting so comfortably, he left her to rest while he ordered the pizza and got things ready for tonight. Maybe he would surprise her by decorating her living room with all of the balloons, flowers, bears and other baskets that the people from the base had got for her and their child.

He looked at the swell of her stomach, the pleasant smile on her face, and the general feel around her. How could they have even thought the people wouldn't support her? All you had to do was look at her to know how happy she was.

And looking closely, anyone would have seen the same on the face of the father.

FIN

There's another one. Hope you've enjoyed it like we enjoyed writing it.

Tricia: 


End file.
